Memories of Their Seasonal Year
by Shinomiya Kaede
Summary: For infantrum challenge, SouNao, setiap musim memiliki kenangan yang berbeda, manis dan pahit. Final Chapter: 4 of 4, RnR?
1. When Spring Touch the Musical Night

**Em... ini... jangan tanya... saya sedang berusaha mengikuti salah satu challenge di Infantrum, yaitu four seasons :D **

**Fic ini terdiri dari 4 chapter, semacam sekumpulan one-shot dengan musim yang berbeda-beda, tetapi masih memiliki relasi setiap chapternya... begitulah :) dan untuk chapter pertama, saya mengambil 'Spring' dengan prompt 'Waltz'... so... hope you enjoy! (or not...)**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of Their Seasonal Year**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**For Infantrum Challenge: Four Seasons, Format 3  
**

**Thanks to Sekar Nasri (as challenger)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Spring Touch the Musical Night**

"Selamat pagi, Naoto-sama. Pagi yang indah, bukan?" Yakushiji tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya yang walaupun telah berpenampilan cukup rapi, ia masih tampak mengantuk.

"Um… ya…" Naoto menjawab singkat, mengusap sedikit kedua matanya.

"Musim semi tahun ini… lebih indah dari biasanya. Anda harus melihatnya sendiri, Naoto-sama. Kau siap ke sekolah?" Yakushiji bertanya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya seraya ia meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja.

"_Earl Grey_?" Naoto bertanya pelan tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, sementara tangan kanannya meraih cangkir teh. Yakushiji mengangguk.

"Baik untuk menghilangkan depresi… saya harap Naoto-sama menikmati musim semi ini tanpa beban berat." Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Naoto yang mulai meneguk perlahan teh tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu." Naoto segera berdiri, meraih tas dan mengenakan topinya ketika ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" Yakushiji mengangkat tangannya dan melambai pelan.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Souji? Kau tertarik, kan?" Yosuke menyenggol Souji dengan sikutnya, mengharapkan pemuda berambut abu-abu di sampingnya itu memberikan jawaban.

"Aku… tidak tahu, Yosuke. Naoto bukan tipe yang… mengikuti acara seperti ini." Souji menjawab ragu, ketika mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman sekolah, memperhatikan _flyer_ yang tertancap pada papan.

"Oh, tenanglah, partner. Kalau kau yang mengajaknya, aku yakin Naoto tidak akan menolak!" Yosuke mulai menepuk-nepuk pundak Souji, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda tersebut. Souji hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah… kucoba mengajaknya hari ini…"

* * *

Naoto sedang memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya dengan tatapan kagum. Tanpa disadarinya, rona merah yang samar-samar mulai mewarnai paras manisnya. Bunga-bunga aneka warna yang mekar sempurna, aliran sungai jernih yang berbunyi tenang dan teratur mengalun di telinganya, hembusan angin yang membelai halus rambut, aroma harum pepohonan, tanah dan bunga-bunga yang terpadu harmonis.

Naoto nyaris belum pernah menyadari keindahan musim semi, terutama tahun-tahun terakhir ini. Ia terlalu disibukkan dengan kasus dan hal-hal lain yang menguras otak, tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya untuk memperhatikan alam di sekitarnya terlalu lama, ataupun membiarkan pikirannya tenang tanpa beban. Namun sekarang ia dapat menikmati hal itu, kasus pembunuhan serta penculikan di Inaba telah terpecahkan dengan baik.

'_Mungkin… terkadang tidak ada salahnya juga aku mengistirahatkan pikiran dan menikmati alam ini.' _

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naoto segera menuju loker sepatunya, ketika ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya perlahan dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati… Seta Souji, senior sekaligus kekasih gadis itu, sedang berdiri dengan senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai." Naoto tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi…" senyum masih belum memudar dari wajah Souji. Pemuda itu kemudian segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, berniat menumpahkan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. "Apa kau tahu… bahwa minggu depan ada acara yang cukup menyenangkan di sekolah ini?"

"Hm? Acara apa?" Naoto mengangkat salah satu alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Souji.

"Pesta dansa. Kau mau ikut? Menjadi pasanganku…" Souji mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya mulai merona merah, sementara jantungnya berdegup. Souji nyaris tidak pernah terlihat khawatir dalam hal apapun... kecuali…

"Eh? Um… i-itu…" Naoto merasa pipinya mulai terbakar dari dalam. Ia menjawab ragu. "A-aku… tidak punya… gaun… dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak pantas mengikuti acara ini… Senpai."

Ditolak oleh gadis yang sangat berharga baginya, itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dapat membuat Souji gentar. Souji segera menyuarakan pikirannya.

"K-kalau soal gaun, kau bisa meminta bantuan Rise untuk memilihkan yang cocok untukmu, bukan? Dan lagi… menurutku, kau pantas mengikuti acara itu, mengapa tidak? Kau terlihat sangat manis hari Natal tahun lalu, dengan seragam sekolah perempuan."

Jantung Naoto berdegup kencang dan ia merasa wajahnya semakin panas. Kali ini rona merah pada wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas, dan tidak dapat ditutupi dengan topi biru di kepalanya. Gadis itu menjawab perlahan. "Aku… tolong beri sedikit waktu, biar kupikirkan dulu. Terima kasih tawarannya, Senpai."

"Naoto… bagaimana kalau… kutunggu kau di pesta dansa minggu depan? Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi… kehadiranmu adalah jawabanmu, bagaimana?"

* * *

"Pesta dansa?" Yakushiji bertanya sekali lagi, meyakinkan pendengarannya. Sementara Naoto hanya mengangguk perlahan. Senyum mulai terhias di wajah sang sekretaris Shirogane Estate tersebut. "Bagi saya tidak masalah, Naoto-sama. Lagipula… masalah gaun, ibu anda memilikinya."

Naoto bertanya ragu. "Eh…? Ibu? Apa ukurannya…"

"Pas. Ibu anda juga tidak tinggi, tubuhnya cukup kecil, hampir sama seperti diri anda, Naoto-sama. Biar kuambilkan gaun miliknya. Seandainya Shirogane-sama ada di sini, ia pasti senang melihat anda mengenakannya. Terkadang ia memberitahuku bahwa ia mengharapkan Naoto-sama lebih menjadi seperti remaja perempuan biasa, tanpa mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin, ataupun kasus-kasus secara berlebihan."

Naoto merasa sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Yakushiji. "Kakek… berkata seperti itu?"

Yakushiji hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia mulai berjalan ke lantai dua.

* * *

**Yasogami High School, 18.17 P.M**

Hari ini adalah hari pesta dansa diadakan. Souji sedang berdiri di aula, memperhatikan murid-murid yang menghadiri pesta tersebut. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian formal; tuxedo berwarna hitam, kemejanya yang putih, dengan dasi panjang hitam terlipat rapi di kerah kemejanya. Seseorang kemudian menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ketika Souji menoleh, ia mendapati sahabatnya, Hanamura Yosuke, yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya, kecuali dasi berbentuk pita yang melingkari kerahnya.

"Yo! Souji, kau berhasil mengajak Naoto?" Yosuke bertanya dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya. Souji tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab pemuda tersebut singkat, yang hanya disambut dengan pertanyaan penuh kebingungan dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak tahu? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau—"

"Bagaimana dengan Chie? Ia hadir, kan? Kau mengajaknya…" Souji segera memotong pertanyaan Yosuke. Wajah Yosuke mulai memerah.

"Eh… ya. Dia menerimaku… ehm… kuharap ia berdansa dengan baik, bukannya melancarkan tendangan yang entah disengaja atau tidak padaku…" Yosuke tiba-tiba tampak ragu. Souji hanya tertawa kecil mendengar serangkaian kalimat yang dilontarkan Yosuke.

"Hei, Yosuke! Souji-kun!" Chie menyapa mereka berdua, dengan gaun berwarna putih menutupi tubuhnya. Souji dapat melihat rona merah secara mendadak mewarnai wajah Yosuke.

"Ch-Chie… kau… kau orang yang sama dengan gadis penggila steak tidak tahu diri dan maniak kungfu yang berada satu kelas dengan kami? Itu kau?" Yosuke bertanya tidak percaya. Chie tampak lebih manis dengan gaun putih itu. Roknya panjang menutupi hingga pergelangan kakinya, dengan sedikit kain satin hijau samar menghiasi bagian rok. Sementara ia mengenakan hiasan kepala berbentuk bunga putih pada rambut coklat pendeknya.

Chie segera menyambut pertanyaan Yosuke dengan tendangan menyakitkan di titik vital. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'gadis penggila steak tidak tahu diri dan maniak kungfu' itu, hah! YOSUKEE!"

"IYA, AKU TAHU! Ini pesta dansa, tolong hentikan hal-hal ini, Chie. Kita akan berdansa." Nada suara Yosuke tampak seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Chie tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Yosuke… sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini… tapi… aku tidak bisa berdansa, maaf kalau aku akan sering menginjak kakimu, menyenggolmu, atau bahkan menendangmu secara tidak sengaja nanti." Chie tersenyum polos. Yosuke hanya menghela napas.

'_Sudah kuduga…' _batin pemuda berambut coklat itu, siap menerima 'kecerobohan' Chie. Souji hanya menggeleng perlahan.

'_Dua orang ini tidak pernah berubah… dulu maupun sekarang… kecuali… Yosuke yang mulai berani mengambil inisiatif…' _Souji tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat malam, Souji-kun, Chie, Yosuke-kun."

"Yo! Souji-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, dan Chie-senpai!" Terdengar nada suara lembut yang kemudian diikuti suara berat di telinga mereka. Chie kemudian menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, Amagi Yukiko, dan salah satu kouhainya, Tatsumi Kanji, telah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Oh, Yukiko! Kau cantik sekali! Kanji-kun, kau juga… rapi, lebih keren… ahaha." Chie tampak terkagum-kagum dengan kedua orang di hadapannya. Yukiko mengenakan gaun merah muda, roknya panjang hingga menutupi kaki, lengannya pendek, disertai kalung berliontin emas melingkari lehernya, dan sesuatu yang selalu menunjukkan ke-khas-an Yukiko, bando merah yang menghiasi kepalanya, namun kali ini bando merahnya disertai sedikit renda pada ujungnya, membuatnya tampak manis. Penampilan Yukiko tampak sangat anggun.

Sementara Kanji mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang mirip dengan milik Yosuke, hingga dasi pitanya yang juga hitam. Kanji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yosuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian pergi berdua? Wah, Kanji… tidak kusangka… kau mulai berani, ahaha." Yosuke mulai tertawa jahil. Sementara Kanji tampak memanas.

"TUNGGU! Kami hanya kebetulan pergi berdua karena Ma ingin melihat Yukiko-senpai mengenakan gaun yang kami desain! Karena itu Yukiko-senpai meluangkan sedikit waktunya ke Tatsumi Textile sebelum berangkat ke pesta dansa!" ujar Kanji, tangannya telah membentuk kepalan dan siap meninju Yosuke kapan saja.

"B-baiklah, _dude_, turunkan tanganmu! Aku hanya bercanda!" Yosuke tampak terganggu dengan gerakan Kanji. Kanji segera menurunkan tangannya, sesuai harapan Yosuke.

"Tinggal menunggu… Rise-chan dan Naoto-kun… Souji-kun, kau tidak mengajak Naoto-kun?" Yukiko bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Souji. Souji hanya terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab singkat.

"Aku mengajaknya… tapi… aku belum tahu ia menerima atau tidak…" tentu saja, jawaban Souji membuat Yukiko agak heran.

* * *

"Naoto-kun! Ayo cepat! Kau terlihat manis sekali dengan gaun itu, Souji-senpai akan senang melihatmu!" Rise menarik lengan Naoto. Rise telah mengenakan gaun merah mudanya, ia terlihat sangat manis. Rambut ikal kemerahannya yang biasa dikuncir dibiarkan terurai lemas menuruni bahunya. Sementara wajah Naoto semakin memerah.

"Ri-Rise! Penampilanku… aneh! Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut, kau pergi dulu saja!" Naoto segera berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Rise. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di jalan depan sungai Samegawa, yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang yang singgah di langit kelam. Namun Rise justru memperkuat genggamannya, menarik sahabatnya itu ke arah sekolah.

"Kau harus lebih percaya diri! Tenang saja, penampilanmu manis, aku merasa seakan-akan sedang berada di dekat orang yang sama sekali berbeda! Souji-senpai akan menyukainya, aku yakin!"

* * *

"Yeaahh! _Ladies and gentlemen_! Teddie di sini akan menjadi host kalian selama acara ini berlangsung! Yeyy!" suara Teddie menggema hingga ke sudut aula melalui _microphone_ yang digenggamnya, sementara ia berdiri di atas panggung dengan kemeja putihnya dan jas putih berekor, disambut tepuk tangan riuh dari murid-murid hingga para guru dan kepala sekolah yang menghadiri acara tersebut.

Kecuali empat orang yang berada di dekat pintu aula. Souji berkali-kali mengusap kedua matanya, tidak percaya akan penglihatannya, begitu juga Kanji, Yukiko, dan Chie. Satu-satunya yang tidak tampak terkejut hanya Yosuke. Souji segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yosuke yang sudah tersenyum simpul.

"Apa-apaan ini, Yosuke! Kenapa Teddie yang memimpin acara ini! Aku tahu, pasti kau biang keladinya!" Chie segera menghampiri Yosuke, gadis itu tampak siap menghajar Yosuke kapan saja.

"Tu-tunggu! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menyalahkan aku! Lagipula, tidak buruk juga, kan? Teddie dapat dipercaya, setidaknya. Kepala sekolah juga sudah setuju, ia sudah cukup mengenal Teddie. Kepala sekolah cukup sering berbelanja di Junes, dan dia cukup menyukai maskot Junes, Teddie!" Yosuke berusaha membela diri. Chie hanya menghela napas.

"Acara akan segera dimulai! Mari kita awali dengan… hentakan musik panas, musik _rock_!" suara Teddie menggema. Souji yang mendengarnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Yosuke tampak kehilangan harapan, sementara Chie mulai menggenggam kerah Yosuke dengan kesal. Yukiko hanya tersenyum simpul dan Kanji mengangakan mulutnya. Sementara orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta hanya kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba, salah seorang guru, yang tidak lain adalah Mr. Kondo, naik ke atas panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Teddie. Teddie yang menyadari kesalahannya segera mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ahaha, yang barusan, Teddie hanya bercanda, kuma! Mari kita awali dengan… 'wats'!" Teddie lagi-lagi salah menyebutkan jenis musik yang akan digunakan. Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa menyadari kesalahannya.

"_Waltz_…" koreksi Souji sambil bergumam kecil.

* * *

Musik mulai mengalun merdu, mengalir hingga ke sudut-sudut aula. Yosuke dan Chie tampak kesulitan mengikuti alunan musik.

"Agh!" Yosuke meringis kesakitan ketika Chie tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Yosuke. "Ch-Chie, di bagian itu, pelan-pelan saja… jangan terlalu banyak bergerak…" Yosuke memperkuat genggamannya pada tangan Chie, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Ba-baik… ehm… begini?" Chie mulai mencoba mengikuti alunan musik, yang berakhir kakinya menyenggol pergelangan kaki Yosuke. Yosuke kembali meringis.

"Setelah ini… berputar…" bisiknya pelan sementara musik masih mengalun. Chie mencoba menuruti Yosuke, putarannya bagus, namun ketika Yosuke hendak menarik Chie ke depannya, gadis itu sedikit tersentak, dan kembali menginjak kaki Yosuke dengan sekuat tenaga, tanpa menyadarinya.

"Yosuke-senpai tampak berusaha tegar…" Kanji bergumam kecil, yang kemudian disambut tawa kecil Yukiko.

"Chie tidak pernah pandai dalam hal seperti ini… tapi dia cukup cantik mengenakan gaun dan terlihat lebih feminim, kan?" Yukiko kemudian kembali memperhatikan Yosuke yang tampak menderita, gerakan mereka seperti sedang berdansa, namun ekspresi Yosuke seperti orang yang menahan sakit. Yukiko mulai tersenyum, yang kemudian berubah jadi gelak tawa. "Hmmph… haha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA~ mereka memang… pfftt… lebih terlihat... seperti… puh… pasangan pelawak yang sedang menari~"

Kanji hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yukiko-senpai, kata-katamu tajam juga…" Kanji kemudian memperhatikan Yukiko. "Rasanya… tidak ada gunanya aku kemari… Rise memaksaku datang… tapi…"

"Mau berdansa bersamaku, Kanji-kun?" Yukiko tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Kanji. Kanji melongo.

"E-eh! Tapi… aku tidak bisa…" Kanji merasa ragu. Sejak tadi, Yukiko selalu ditawari dansa oleh murid-murid laki-laki, namun semua ditolaknya. Sekarang Yukiko mengajak dia, Tatsumi Kanji, pemuda garang yang sama sekali tidak pandai dalam hal ini.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan… sepertinya menyenangkan juga… kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan, Kanji?" Yukiko memperhatikan Kanji. Kanji menelan ludah, kemudian berjalan mendekati Yukiko. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya.

"M-m-maukah kau… b-berdansa denganku...?" Kanji tampak ragu, sementara Yukiko tersenyum puas. Kemudian gadis anggun itu meraih tangan Kanji, dan mereka mulai berjalan bersama-sama ke tengah-tengah aula, yang tentunya mendapat banyak perhatian dari murid-murid hingga para guru. Bagaimana tidak? Amagi Yukiko, gadis anggun yang populer di sekolah, dengan Tatsumi Kanji, pria sangar yang paling ditakuti di Yasogami High.

"Woah… calon pasangan baru…" Yosuke tampak sedikit terkejut dengan Yukiko dan Kanji. Sementara Chie hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menginjak kaki Yosuke, kali ini disengaja.

"Aw! Chie, kau ini—"

"Kau bodoh, Yosuke... kau terlambat menyadarinya, ya." Chie tertawa kecil, kemudian mereka mulai berdansa, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

* * *

Souji sedang berdiri di dekat pintu, sedikit lelah setelah menolak gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa. Ia masih menunggu Naoto. Apa gadis itu… tidak datang?

Tiba-tiba, pintu aula terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kujikawa Rise, gadis itu tersenyum ceria dengan gaun merah muda menghiasi tubuhnya. Ia tampak sedang menyeret seseorang… seseorang yang sangat ditunggu Souji.

"Ah, Souji-senpai! Lihat Naoto-kun, aku menyeretnya untukmu~" napas Rise agak tersengal ketika ia mengatakan ini, ia tampak lelah, namun senyum cerianya belum memudar. Rise kemudian mendorong Naoto untuk menghadap Souji. Wajah Souji mulai merah padam. "Ahaha, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua, aku pergi du—"

"Rise-chan! Kau ingin berdansa denganku?" Teddie tiba-tiba muncul di depan Rise.

"Eh? Teddie?"

"R-Rise-san, kau ingin berdansa denganku?" tiba-tiba murid-murid laki-laki mulai berdatangan, menawarkan dansa pada Rise. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan.

"Dengan Teddie saja! Kalian tidak pantas untuk Rise-chan! Ayo, kuma!" Teddie mulai menarik lengan Rise. Idola itu mulai tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu banyak tentang bagaimana mengajak seorang gadis berdansa, Teddie." Rise tertawa. Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan Souji berdua dengan Naoto. Souji masih tampak cengo.

"Um… Naoto, itu kau?" Souji tampak tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Naoto terlihat sangat feminim, tampak benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda. Naoto mengenakan gaun putih kebiruan yang cukup sederhana, tidak tampak terlalu mewah, namun membuatnya terlihat manis.

"I-ini… sama sekali bukan—maksudku, tidak mencerminkan diriku… aku harus—"

"Bersediakah kau berdansa denganku, putri?" Souji tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum lembut seraya ia mengulurkan tangannya. Naoto merasa wajahnya mulai panas.

"Ah… ya…" Naoto menjawab ragu, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Souji. Tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu mulai tersenyum malu.

"Ayo…" Souji kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan gadis itu, ketika mereka mulai berjalan ke lantai dansa. Naoto dapat melihat Yosuke dan Chie yang sedang berdansa kaku tersenyum pada mereka, juga Yukiko yang anggun dan Kanji yang tampak susah payah mengikuti gerakan Yukiko, Rise yang kesulitan dan tampak kesal dengan gerakan Teddie yang kurang sesuai dengan alunan musik dan sering berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa… Yakushiji-san pernah sekali mengajariku dulu untuk menghadiri acara formal semacam ini, tapi… percuma… aku sering menyakiti Yakushiji-san, terutama di bagian kaki." Naoto bercerita jujur. Ia tampak malu, wajahnya memerah. Souji hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang, kuajarkan kau pelan-pelan… dengar alunan musik ini… _'Adagio'…_" Souji mulai bergerak perlahan, membiarkan Naoto mencoba mengikuti langkahnya. Tiba-tiba musik mulai mengalun sedikit lebih cepat. "Ikuti langkahku… tenang saja, aku memegang tanganmu… _'Accelerando'… 'Andante'…_ ini masih cukup lambat… aku yakin kau bisa." Souji tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Sekarang… _'Andante un poco adagio'_, tempo seperti langkah kaki yang lambat…"

Naoto tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Souji, saat ia berusaha mengikuti tempo, membuat Souji sedikit meringis. "Ma-maaf, Senpai…"

"Tidak masalah." Souji masih belum memudarkan senyumannya. "Menyenangkan, bukan?" Souji tiba-tiba berbicara tentang hal lain. Naoto hanya tersenyum.

"… Jika bersamamu, Senpai… ini sangat menyenangkan… walaupun biasanya aku tidak pernah menyukai dansa seperti ini…" Naoto berkata jujur, membuat senyum Souji semakin melebar.

"Setelah ini… kita ke atap sekolah bersama… bagaimana?"

* * *

"Indahnya… sudah lama aku tidak melihat langit malam sedekat ini…" Naoto memperhatikan langit gelap yang dihiasi cahaya bintang-bintang yang cantik. Ia dan Souji sedang berada di atas atap.

"Angin malam memang sejuk, bukan? Kalau kau bayangkan musik tadi, mungkin kau dapat melihat bahwa bunga-bunga dan daun-daun pepohonan yang terbelai angin seakan-akan sedang menari… memiliki tempo yang teratur…" ujar Souji sambil tersenyum, ia kemudian mulai tertawa kecil. "Hm… lupakan perkataanku barusan, mungkin suasana pesta dansa masih singgah di hatiku."

Naoto hanya tersenyum. "Senpai… bungkukkan badanmu sedikit…"

"Hm?" Souji hanya bereaksi singkat, kemudian ia mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan.

"Kau terlalu tinggi… sedangkan aku yang paling… pendek… di antara Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai dan Rise…" Naoto kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Souji, kemudian mulai mengecup lembut sebelah pipi pemuda itu. Souji merasa wajahnya panas dari dalam.

"Terima kasih atas malam yang sangat berkesan ini, Senpai…" Naoto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Souji. Dan mereka menikmati kekayaan malam musim semi bersama-sama… tanpa ada yang mengganggu mereka.

* * *

**A/N: **Wogh...! -_-" I'm clueless... gaje banget, aneh, pointless... maaf... -ditimpuk- yeah, walopun ini multi-chap, tapi ga jauh", intinya ini juga one-shot (kelemahan saya) pokoknya, I'm clueless... hiaahh Dx

A-aneh? Pasti aneh, kan? T^T oh ya, soal gaun dan semacamnya, tolong jangan tanya terlalu jauh (kayak ada yang nanya aja) karena saya paling ga ngerti soal begitu"an... dan 'Adagio', 'Andante' dan sebagainya, itu adalah istilah musik yang menunjukkan tempo... semacam itulah :D oh ya, sedikit perbaikan chapter ini atas saran dari **Sekar Nasri**, terima kasih banyak! XD

Em.. ehm... -batuk" gaje- **review**? walopun hanya sedikit... flame juga ga apa... (emang layak kok...)


	2. Summer, Her Traumatic Event

**Pertama-tama, inilah yang ingin saya katakan: Maaf! T^T**

**Terutama untuk Sekar Nasri , karena saya ga mengupdate" fic challenge ini, tapi untungnya masih belum lewat deadline... dan maaf bagi yang telah menunggu 'Summer' dari fic ini... **

**Tema 'Summer' kali ini sebenarnya melibatkan dua prompt, namun saya pilih prompt 'Beach' (semoga cocok) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Summer, Her Traumatic Event **

Sengatan matahari sungguh kejam.

Ah, setidaknya, mungkin hanya Shirogane Naoto yang berpendapat demikian, karena ketika ia melirik ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak memancarkan ekspresi kekesalan.

Mereka semua tertawa ceria.

Satonaka Chie, seniornya yang sangat menggemari kung-fu, melompat dan melakukan _smash_ dengan tenaganya yang mengerikan. Bola voli yang dipukulnya tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Hanamura Yosuke. Yosuke tidak akan menang dalam hal olahraga _Volleyball _sekalipun. Pemuda berambut coklat sekaligus sahabat kekasihnya itu terjatuh ke hamparan pasir. Naoto berharap tidak ada satupun gigi Yosuke yang patah, walaupun hidungnya berdarah. Gadis berambut biru itu tidak melihat senior lelakinya tersebut bergerak. Apa ia pingsan?

Amagi Yukiko, sahabat Chie yang sangat cantik, anggun, cerdas dan elegan, namun cukup mengerikan jika sudah marah. Yukiko mengenakan pakaian renang putih, persis seperti apa yang dikenakannya saat _Beauty Pageant_ tahun lalu. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada bando merah yang menghiasi kepalanya, dan tubuhnya terbungkus sebuah jaket berwarna merah. Ia sedang duduk berdua dengan Tatsumi Kanji, teman seangkatan Naoto yang berpostur tubuh besar dan tinggi, di bawah naungan payung merah. Naoto, yang biasanya tidak peka dengan hal-hal percintaan, akhirnya berpikir juga. Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?

Sahabat baiknya, Kujikawa Rise, sedang tertawa ceria sambil menyipratkan air laut pada Teddie, yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh lelaki pirang itu. Mereka sedang bermain air… agak kekanak-kanakan, mungkin?

Yah, tentu saja. Mereka berada di pantai, dan mereka semua mengenakan pakaian renang, namun Naoto adalah pengecualian. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus putih yang terbungkus oleh sebuah jaket biru berlengan pendek, dengan celana pendek berwarna biru gelap.

Naoto membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup sepasang iris kristal biru keabu-abuannya. Ia meneguk sedikit _lemonade_ yang terletak di atas mejanya, kemudian memain-mainkan setiap bongkahan kecil es yang tenggelam dalam _lemonade_ tersebut dengan sedotan. Gadis itu kemudian membiarkan satu lengannya terkulai lemas di atas meja tersebut sementara matanya tetap menutup. Kepalanya pening.

"Kyaaah, Souji-senpai, Senpai memang hebat!"

Tidak salah lagi… Naoto yakin itu adalah suara Kujikawa Rise. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah nama seseorang yang disebut oleh Rise. Gadis itu akhirnya membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan menoleh ke arah laut.

Ia dapat melihat Seta Souji sedang berselancar, beradu dengan deburan ombak. Naoto dapat merasakan suara-suara itu mulai berpantulan di gendang telinganya. Suara tenang dari ombak laut yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Apa lagi? Ah ya, gerakan Souji cukup sempurna. Ketika pemuda berambut abu-abu itu turun dari papan selancar dan menginjakkan kakinya di atas pasir basah, Rise segera berlari menghampirinya dan tersenyum kagum pada Souji. Naoto dapat melihat Teddie yang juga ikut berlari kemudian memeluk Sensei-nya itu erat-erat.

Walaupun hati sang gadis berambut biru pendek itu sedikit dibakar kecemburuan, gadis itu menyadarinya dan mengasumsikan bahwa dirinya telah bertindak kekanak-kanakan jika ia cemburu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bersantai di bawah pondok kecil cukup membuatnya tenang. Jika ia berjalan keluar pondok dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyengatnya, gadis itu cukup yakin ia bisa saja pingsan. Yah, ia tidak mengenakan topinya… tentu saja tidak. Rise tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Tiba-tiba, Naoto merasakan tatapan Souji. Kekasihnya yang beriris mata abu-abu jernih itu melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum. Naoto hanya membalas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga. Souji kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk berselancar lagi. Naoto kembali menatap bongkahan-bongkahan es kecil yang mulai mencair dan menyatu dengan _lemonade_. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Kau sendirian, nona?"

Naoto mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi dan mendapati seorang pria tua sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Pria tersebut adalah pemilik pondok tempat Naoto beristirahat sekarang. Naoto menjawab sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… tidak, teman-temanku sedang bermain di sana," jawab Naoto sambil menunjuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang beraktivitas di pantai. Pria tua itu tersenyum, ia tidak mengetahui yang mana teman-teman Naoto, berhubung cukup banyak orang yang sedang beraktivitas di sana.

"Kau tidak bersama-sama dengan mereka?" Bola mata keabuan jernih pria tua itu menatap Naoto lembut.

"Hmm… aku tidak cukup kuat… untuk berdiri terlalu lama di bawah terik matahari… tanpa topiku," jawab gadis itu. Naoto kemudian kembali meneguk _lemonade_-nya perlahan.

"Kau suka _lemonade_ itu? Istriku sendiri yang membuatnya. Ajak teman-temanmu juga untuk mencicipinya." Pria tua itu tertawa singkat. Naoto hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk perlahan. Pria itu kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Cucuku juga sangat menyukai _lemonade_ itu. Ia anak lelaki yang kuat, mungkin sekarang usianya sama sepertimu. Kami selalu membanggakannya. Cucuku selalu mengatakan bahwa _lemonade_ buatan istriku memang yang terbaik."

"Di mana cucu anda sekarang?" Naoto bertanya sopan, cukup tertarik dengan kisah pria tua itu.

"Hmm... ia berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini… dan aku yakin, ia telah memiliki calon pasangan hidup yang terbaik untuknya. Cucuku kelihatannya sangat mencintai gadis itu," jawab pria tua itu. Pria itu kemudian memperhatikan Naoto cukup lama, ia akhirnya berkata, "Nona, maukah kau berbaik hati menerima hadiah kecil ini?" Pria tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berbentuk inisial 'S' berwarna perak.

"A-ah? T-tapi… aku tidak bisa menerima benda seperti itu, maksudku… harganya pasti mahal," Naoto merasa tidak enak dan berusaha menolak, tetapi pria tua itu justru membujuknya.

"Kumohon, nona… terimalah… tidak ada artinya kalau aku yang membawanya… liontin ini seharusnya kuberikan pada cucuku, namun aku tidak pernah sempat… kumohon…"

Naoto akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan pria itu, ia kemudian menerima liontin tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Inisal… 'S'?

"Boleh aku meninggalkan pondokku sebentar? Ada sedikit urusan…" pria itu tiba-tiba berkata.

"Ah… ya…" Naoto mengangguk sopan. Pria itu tersenyum padanya dan berjalan meninggalkan pondok tersebut. Sekarang, Naoto hanya duduk sendirian di tempat itu. Gadis itu kemudian menyimpan liontin itu ke saku celananya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara lonceng kecil.

Criiing…

Naoto melihat ke bawah kursinya dan mendapati seekor anak anjing sedang memperhatikannya. Tatapan matanya berbinar-binar. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya anjing tersebut berjenis _Labrador Retriever_. Leher anjing kecil itu dikalungi sebuah lonceng.

"Sedang apa di tempat ini, anjing kecil? Di mana majikanmu?" Naoto segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan membungkuk. Namun _Labrador_ kecil itu tiba-tiba menggeram. Bukan pada Naoto, tetapi pada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hei, gadis manis, kau sendirian?" Naoto tidak menyukai nada suara tersebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dua orang pria yang kira-kira berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Naoto telah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Di belakang Naoto, _labrador_ kecil itu masih menggeram.

"Tidak," jawab Naoto singkat. Kedua pria itu justru berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"Ah, kau tidak bosan berada di tempat ini sendiri? Temani kami bermain, kau mau, kan?" Salah satu pria tersebut menawarkan.

"Tidak… mohon pergi dari tempat ini, kalau kalian tidak memiliki urusan lain," jawab Naoto seraya tangannya mencoba meraba saku celana pendeknya, mencari sebuah benda yang biasa dibawa sang gadis.

Tidak ada revolver… bagus sekali. Tampaknya Rise tidak hanya menyita topi Naoto saja, tetapi revolvernya juga.

"Hei, punya hak apa, kau, gadis kecil? Beraninya mengusir kami," jawab salah satu pria tersebut.

"Saya tidak mengusir anda… saya hanya mengatakan pada anda untuk pergi dari tempat ini jika anda memang tidak memiliki urusan lain." Naoto menatap mereka tajam.

"Beraninya kau…!" salah satu pria tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sangat dikenali Naoto dari saku celananya, sebuah pisau. Cahaya matahari yang terefleksi dari pisau tersebut memperlihatkan ketajamannya yang tampaknya tidak diragukan lagi. Naoto tahu itu adalah pisau sungguhan.

_Labrador Retriever _kecil di belakang Naoto mulai menyalak kuat, membuat kedua pria itu tampak semakin kesal.

"Habisi dulu mahluk kecil itu," salah seorang pria tersebut tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil mengangkat pisau tersebut. Naoto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pondok tersebut cukup terpencil, dan orang-orang yang berada di pantai memang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Sang gadis tahu ia berada dalam situasi yang cukup menyulitkan.

"Hentikan sekarang juga!" Naoto membentangkan kedua lengannya, berusaha melindungi _labrador_ kecil dibelakangnya.

"Kau cukup memiliki nyali, gadis kecil," salah seorang pria tersebut mengangkat pisaunya. Naoto tahu, pria itu tidak main-main. Pria itu berniat mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Naoto. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

….

Tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Gaaah!"

Suara tersebut membuat Naoto membuka kedua matanya, dan ia melihat Souji menahan lengan pria itu dan menekannya kuat, sehingga pria tersebut tampak kesakitan. Sementara pria yang satu lagi telah terkulai lemas di permukaan lantai kayu. Souji kemudian menarik lengan pria itu sehingga tubuh pria tersebut berbalik ke arah Souji, dan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menendang perut sang pria dengan salah satu lututnya, membuat pria tersebut menjatuhkan pisau yang digenggamnya. Naoto hanya terdiam menyaksikan peristiwa di hadapannya.

Souji yang berhasil menjatuhkan dua pria tersebut akhirnya menoleh ke arah Naoto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Souji, sorot matanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"A-ah... t-tidak! Kami tidak apa-apa, Senpai…" Naoto menyadari wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia merasakan pipinya terbakar dari dalam.

"'Kami?' Apa maks—" suara Souji terhenti ketika ia mendengar salakan anjing _labrador_ kecil di belakang Naoto. Souji kemudian memperhatikan anjing kecil itu, ia tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kalung yang dikenakan _labrador _kecil tersebut. "…Tidak mungkin…" Souji bergumam kecil, membuat Naoto tampak kebingungan.

"Eh? Apanya yang 'tidak mungkin', Senpai?" pertanyaan Naoto berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Souji. Souji hanya menggaruk kepalanya perlahan.

"A-ah, tidak… tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Meninggalkanmu seorang diri di pondok seperti ini sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang, kau tahu? Karena itu aku datang kemari, dan melihatmu terlibat masalah yang cukup serius." Souji tersenyum ramah.

"A-aku… um…" Naoto ingin berkata bahwa ia dapat mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, namun ia teringat akan peristiwa barusan. Kalau saja Souji tidak datang menolongnya, mungkin… .

"Um… maksudku… terima kasih telah menolongku, Senpai," Naoto tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih, yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Souji.

"_Anytime,_" jawab Souji sambil tertawa singkat. "Ah ya, kau kembali dulu ke penginapan bersama Rise, oke? Malam nanti, kutunggu kau di tempat ini." Souji tiba-tiba berkata, tanpa kehilangan senyumannya.

"Eh… ah, baik," jawab Naoto. Gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa langit sudah melukis dirinya dengan warna jingga. Hari sudah sore, dan ia dapat melihat Rise berlari ke arahnya, juga mendengar suara Yosuke yang memanggil Souji dari kejauhan. Naoto menjawab bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ketika Rise menanyakan mengapa ada dua orang pria yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kayu.

Ia akan menemui Souji… malam ini…

* * *

"Hei! Di sini!" Naoto dapat melihat Souji melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Gadis itu segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hari sudah gelap dan Naoto dapat merasakan angin malam yang sejuk meniup wajahnya. Gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri pondok tersebut. Anehnya, tidak ada pria tua pemilik pondok tersebut di sana.

"Senpai, mengapa mengajakku kemari?" Naoto langsung bertanya. Namun Souji hanya mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di ujung pondok tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Naoto yang kebingungan, Souji segera mengangkat satu tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Naoto terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Pada sepasang bola mata jernihnya terefleksi lidah api berwarna-warni yang terpencar bagaikan bunga di langit. Ya, kembang api.

Souji tersenyum penuh terima kasih kepada Yosuke dan Chie yang telah berdiri jauh di ujung pantai, mereka yang menyalakan kembang api tersebut. Naoto dapat melihat Yukiko dan Kanji yang menyaksikannya bersama-sama dari tepi pantai, juga Rise dan Teddie yang sedang memandang kembang api itu penuh kekaguman dari tepi dermaga.

"Kami menyiapkannya khusus, kau menyukainya?" Souji tersenyum pada Naoto. Gadis berambut biru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kembang api itu dengan penuh kekaguman akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya pada Souji dan tersenyum senang, wajahnya merona merah karena bahagia.

"Ini luar biasa, Senpai, terima kasih…" Naoto berbisik perlahan. Souji menggaruk kepalanya dan merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas dan memerah. Kemudian pemuda berambut abu-abu itu memperhatikan pondok tempat mereka duduk.

"Pondok ini… milik kakekku." Souji tiba-tiba berkata. Naoto memandangnya agak kaget.

"E-eh? Kakek? Bukankah—"

"Ya, dan anjing _labrador_ kecil itu juga… milik kakek. Anjing itu sempat menghilang, dan aku sangat mengenali lonceng pada kalungnya." Souji memberitahu Naoto. Gadis itu kemudian teringat pada liontin berinisial 'S' yang diterimanya dari seorang pria tua pemilik pondok tersebut.

"Um… Senpai, apa kau mengenali liontin ini?" Naoto mengeluarkan liontin tersebut dari saku celananya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Souji. Souji tampak sangat terkejut setelah melihat benda tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… kakek memiliki ini, ayahku berkata kakek ingin memberikannya padaku, namun ia tidak pernah sempat. Liontin ini dibuat khusus, tidak salah lagi. Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Naoto?" Souji tampak sangat kebingungan sekarang, yang memancing keringat dingin mengalir keluar dari wajah sang gadis.

"H-ha? Ta-tapi… aku menerimanya dari seorang pria tua yang katanya adalah pemilik pondok ini." Naoto menjawab ragu.

"Pemilik pondok? Kakekku yang memiliki pondok ini… dan kabarnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin membeli pondok kecil ini… dan lagi…" Souji terdiam sejenak, "…ia sudah meninggal," lanjut Souji yakin.

Baiklah, Naoto sama sekali tidak menyukai kemana kisah ini mengarah.

"Bagaimana dengan… um… nenek? Senpai pasti…"

"Ah ya, benar juga. Dulu aku memiliki seorang nenek, dan tidak dapat kulupakan, _lemonade_ buatannya memang yang terbaik!" Souji tertawa ceria.

Ya, Naoto sama sekali tidak menyukai pernyataan itu, entah mengapa.

"Kau ingin melihat sosok kakekku? Ia pria yang ramah," Souji kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil dari sakunya. Fotonya bersama kakek dan neneknya, dengan Souji yang berdiri di tengah, tersenyum ceria. Souij kira-kira berusia lima tahun di foto tersebut. Dan kakek Souji di foto tersebut… mirip… sangat mirip…

Naoto dengan mudah dapat mengingat wajah orang, tentu saja. Kemampuan semacam itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjadi detektif. Dan pria tua yang ditemuinya siang tadi memang adalah kakek Souji. Namun Souji mengatakan bahwa ia sudah… meninggal?

"S-Senpai, kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak senang jika Senpai berbohong." Naoto tersenyum, sementara keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya. Sementara Souji memandangnya kebingungan.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Naoto. Mengapa aku harus berbohong…? Dan lagi, aku masih benar-benar penasaran, mengapa pria tua yang kau temui di pondok ini bisa memiliki liontin ini... sungguh," jawab Souji dengan sangat yakin. Pemuda tersebut kemudian menyadari wajah Naoto yang mulai memucat. "N-Naoto? Kau kenapa?"

"…Tidak apa-apa." Naoto menjawab lemas.

Sang gadis yakin ia baru saja mendengar suara bisikan kecil dari belakangnya, yang tentu saja, seharusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'_Tolong jaga cucuku…' _

_

* * *

_**A.N: **dan 'Summer' berakhir dengan gaje. :P seperti biasa, mohon kritik, saran, dan komentar. Saya tahu banget chap ini masih banyak kekurangan... -_-"

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah mereview fic ini: **Kuroka, DeathCode, MelZzZ, Shina Suzuki, Sekar Nasri , heylalaa, **dan **MacTavish Van Den Bosch! **

for:

**Kuroka: **review itu seharusnya seperti... emm... saya juga jarang bisa memberikan review yang berguna kok! -digebukin- soal tempo musik, sangat senang hal tersebut dapat membantu untuk belajar~ :) boleh diberitahu kalau ada kesalahan, ya!

**DeathCode: **fic lain akan dibuat, tapi kolab yah! xD ahaha, makasih! Kalo rok Chie cuma selutut, kayaknya kurang cocok dipake buat acara prom deh -sotoy kumat-

**MelZzZ: **hmm... di fic ini, rambut Naoto (mungkin) sudah sedikit lebih panjang, tapi masih belum sebahu kok... sedikit lebih panjang saja! -digebuk karena jawabannya ga jelas-

**Shina Suzuki: **Makasih banyak! xD maaf lama, dan Shina-san ikut saja challenge four seasons itu! :) masih ada waktu hingga... September kalo ga salah -sotoy bener-, Shina-san pasti bisa kok! :)

**Sekar Nasri: **terima kasih sarannya! Dan maaf juga, kalau Sekar telat review, saya ngapdet kelamaan ga kira" -_-" wogh! hmm... saya akan mencoba bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kok! kalo kelewat deadline, kasih waktu tambahan, ya? -digiling-

**heylalaa: **Rise/Kou? kalo dipikir", itu cocok juga... :) hm... risechi dapet pasangan, kok! si beruang gaje pirang bernama Teddie! -dicakar ted-

**MacTavish Van Den Bosch: **terima kasih reviewnya~ :) eh ya, ga apa, ga apa banget! yang penting tetep ninggalin review, iya ga? xD makasih banyak, semoga di chap ini juga... semuanya tetep pas" aja... -_-"

Mind to **review**?


	3. Lullaby of Autumn

**Memories of Their Seasonal Year**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 owned by ATLUS**

**Chapter 3: Lullaby of Autumn**

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O  
**

_Gadis kecil itu menghentikan segala pekerjaan tangannya. Ia membiarkan jam tangan digital yang belum selesai itu tergeletak di atas meja. Di samping jam tangan, terbaring di atas meja yaitu sebuah pisau, lencana detektif, dan sebuah pena. Ia menatap kosong pada benda-benda yang ia rakit sendiri. Ia tidak dapat melanjutkannya lagi... tangannya tidak dapat bergerak—karena ia dihantui suatu perasaan takut dan khawatir. Gadis kecil itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang empuk itu. _

_Sepasang telinga milik sang gadis dapat mendengar suara samar-samar yang familiar—tidak salah lagi, berasal dari sang kakek dan sekretarisnya, Yakushiji. Ia tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka, tetapi apa yang ia dengar dari nada suara mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. _

_...Badai dan angin kencang mengamuk di luar jendela. Guntur tidak henti-hentinya saling menyahut penuh amarah. Dan gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu—Shirogane Naoto—melingkarkan selimut hangat di sekitar tubuhnya dan mencengkeram benda itu kuat. Tubuh mungil itu menggigil, dengan wajah pucat dan kedua mata tertutup. _

..._Akankah ia kehilangan apa yang ia cintai?_

* * *

Hanamura Yosuke sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menimpa sahabat baiknya. Ketika ia membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan mengundang tawa, Seta Souji hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Tentu saja, pemuda dengan sebuah _headphone_ jingga yang setia melingkar di sekitar lehernya itu tidak dapat melihat wajah sang sahabat, karena mereka berbicara lewat ponsel. Namun nada suara Souji sudah cukup memberitahunya.

Maka Yosuke menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, tetapi Souji hanya tertawa kecil (dipaksakan... lagi) dan mengatakan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Seta Souji mungkin dapat meyakinkan sahabatnya untuk tidak terus mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi tidak untuk Shirogane Naoto.

"Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi padamu, Senpai. Ceritakan padaku atau aku akan mencari tahu sendiri... kurasa tidak akan makan waktu terlalu lama," ujar Shirogane Naoto, dengan suaranya yang sengaja direndahkan. Seta Souji hanya mendesah pelan di ujung ponsel.

_"Ah... kurasa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu, eh? Sherlock?"_ jawabnya sambil tertawa pahit. _"...Tapi sungguh, kau sama sekali tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya..."_

Demikianlah Souji berusaha meyakinkan Naoto. Walaupun pemuda berambut kelabu itu tahu persis usahanya akan sia-sia, ia masih berpegang teguh pada tekadnya.

"Hmph... baiklah, jika kau berkata demikian, Senpai..." Naoto menjawab. Souji tidak menyangka akan semudah ini. Tetapi tidak, di ujung sambungan, pemuda itu terus berpikir dan menduga bahwa Naoto tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja... mungkin merencakan suatu tindakan lanjut (jika rangkaian kata tidak dapat mempengaruhi, mungkin pecut adalah pilihan kedua).

Dan dugaan Seta Souji tidak salah.

* * *

"Whoa... kau sungguh-sungguh...? Maksudku, sampai sejauh ini..." itulah suara Satonaka Chie, yang tengah berdiri di stasiun bersama teman-temannya yang lain: Hanamura Yosuke, Amagi Yukiko, Tatsumi Kanji, Kujikawa Rise, Teddie, dan Shirogane Naoto.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku dapat mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu..." Naoto menjawab mantap. Rise menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan berjalan ke arah Naoto, melebarkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku tahu kami dapat mengandalkanmu... jaga Senpai baik-baik, oke? Aku telah merelakannya untukmu, asal kau tahu," ucap Rise dengan nada suara lembut. Naoto membalas pelukan Rise dengan memeluknya hangat juga, senyuman menghiasi bibir gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Titip salam untuk Sensei, Nao-chan! Katakan padanya Teddie selalu siap menemaninya di tengah badai masalah!" Teddie tersenyum ceria.

"Yeah, kau mengatakan itu sementara kau hanya berdiri di tempat ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Yosuke angkat bicara.

"Oh Yosuke... kau tahu bahwa hati kita tetap menyatu meskipun jarak memisahkan kita... jika Sensei bersedih, maka secara otomatis, perasaan sedihnya juga kita tanggung bersama," Teddie berusaha membela diri.

"Huft... terserah padamu..." Yosuke mendesah, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naoto. "Kau tahu apa yang menimpanya, bukan?"

"Aku tahu... hanya perlu memastikan bahwa dugaanku ini benar..." Naoto sedikit menunduk. Ia kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan memasuki kereta. Seketika ia berjalan masuk, pintu kereta tersebut segera tertutup, dan gadis itu terpisahkan dengan teman-temannya yang berdiri di luar oleh sebuah kaca.

Kereta yang ia tumpangi melaju meninggalkan stasiun Yasoinaba, dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu.

:-:

_"Jangan bertindak sembarangan! Kalian tahu tindakan kalian beresiko tinggi. Tinggalkan masalah ini segera," ucap seorang pria tua yang tampak berwibawa. Seorang pria yang lebih muda di hadapannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tenang. _

_"Resiko tinggi adalah sesuatu yang harus dihadapi ketika kita menjadi seorang detektif, ayah..." jawab pria itu. Sementara pria tua di hadapannya hanya menggigit bibirnya. _

_"Terserah padamu... pergilah, aku yang akan menjaga putrimu," jawabnya kesal sementara ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi pria yang lebih muda itu hanya tersenyum puas, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu rumah mewah itu. Di samping pintu tersebut, seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil berdiri tegak. Sedari tadi wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama suaminya dan sang ayah saling berargumen. _

_Ketika pria muda itu telah berada di depan pintu, sang wanita membalikkan tubuh dan mengikutinya. Sang pria mengangkat satu tangannya, berniat meraih gagang pintu itu, ketika ia merasakan jaket birunya dicengkeram dari belakang. Pria muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, kemudian menundukkan kepala ke bawah karena ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa kecuali sang ayah yang melemparkan tatapan dingin padanya. _

_Dan ia melihat putrinya, mencengkeram lemah jaket birunya dengan sedih... kedua mata kristal birunya berkaca-kaca. "Ja...ngan... tinggalkan aku... sendiri..." gadis kecil itu mulai terisak. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh menghadap putri kandungnya, kemudian meletakkan tangan di atas kepala gadis kecil itu dan membelai rambut halus anak itu. _

_"Kau tidak sendiri, kau akan tinggal untuk sementara bersama kakek. Ayah dan ibu memiliki urusan penting, sesuatu yang menyangkut pekerjaan kami... Naoto-chan, kau mendukung ayah, bukan?" ujarnya lembut pada gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, tetapi ia justru mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada jaket pria muda itu. _

_"...Jangan pergi..." gadis itu kembali bicara, nyaris berbisik. Pria muda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman pahit, ia meraih tangan anak itu dan melepaskan jaketnya dari cengkeraman putrinya dengan hati-hati. _

_"Kami akan kembali... jadilah anak baik, Naoto-chan."_

_Ketika mengatakan itu, sang pria muda beserta istrinya segera membuka pintu rumah itu, kemudian berlari ke arah sebuah mobil di dekat rumah sementara hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mereka. Samar-samar di tengah bunyi guyuran hujan, mereka dapat mendengar suara putri kandungnya memanggil mereka. _

:-:

Shirogane Naoto duduk di kursi kereta dengan beberapa lembar surat kabar di pangkuannya. Ia kemudian meraih surat kabar itu dengan kedua tangan dan membukanya perlahan. Sepasang mata safir berkilau kelabunya memperhatikan setiap baris tulisan pada artikel yang terpampang di atas surat kabar itu. Gadis itu mendesah.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya terus melaju, dan kaca jendela kereta mulai tampak buram dengan rintik hujan ringan yang mulai membasahinya. Matanya teralih ketika di balik kaca jendela terbentang tanah coklat dengan daun-daun kering kemerahan yang berputar-putar mengikuti ayunan baton angin sepoi.

...Musim gugur... musim yang tengah berlangsung ketika ia berlutut di samping seorang anak lelaki yang menemani dirinya di tengah kehampaan yang menyelimuti udara.

* * *

"Oh... Naoto-chan..."

Naoto mengangkat satu alis ketika ia mendengar wanita itu memanggil namanya. "Anda sudah tahu tentang saya...? Um... Seta-san...?"

"Ya, Sou-chan sering bercerita tentangmu. Aku langsung mengenalimu begitu kau tiba... dia mengatakan kau selalu mengenakan topi seperti itu, dan terkadang berpakaian layaknya seorang anak lelaki..." wanita itu menjawab, ia kemudian mulai memperhatikan Naoto dengan seksama, membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman dan secara tidak sadar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "...Wajahmu manis, sayangnya kurang feminin... tapi Sou-chan pasti melihat suatu kelebihan tersendiri dalam dirimu yang tidak dimiliki gadis-gadis lain, aku yakin itu. Kurasa kau memang 'unik', dan Sou-chan sulit berhenti bercerita tentang dirimu... 'Naoto begini dan begitu'..." wanita itu tiba-tiba bercerita dengan senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. Wajah Naoto mulai merona merah.

"Um... maaf, Seta-san... apa dia ada?" Naoto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wanita itu terdiam.

"Sayang sekali, Sou-chan sedang keluar... ia tidak mengatakan padaku kemana ia pergi, tetapi aku mempercayainya."

"...Baiklah, terima kasih, Seta-san, saya pamit..." Naoto mengangkat satu tangan dan melepaskan topi di kepalanya, kemudian membungkukan tubuh di depan wanita itu. Segera setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari wanita itu, sang wanita, yang tidak lain adalah sang ibu dari Seta Souji membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Naoto-chan, hujan masih turun. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumah kami dulu hingga hujan reda? Atau kau bisa tetap menunggu hingga Sou-chan pulang." Wanita itu menawarkan.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi maaf... saya pamit," jawab Naoto singkat, kemudian membuka payung sebelum berlari meninggalkan wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Seta. Wanita itu berdiri di sana, memperhatikan kepergian Naoto, hingga terdengar suara seorang pria dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa barusan?" tanya pria itu.

"...Naoto-chan... kekasih putra tunggal kita. Sayang sekali kau tidak sempat melihatnya, Yuuji. Dia sopan, manis dan kelihatan cerdas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Sou-chan ceritakan," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tahu putra kita tidak akan salah memilih seorang gadis," pria itu berpendapat. Seta Yuuji kemudian terdiam sejenak. "...Aku tidak tahu apa ini terlalu cepat atau tidak, tapi aku telah membicarakan 'hal itu' dengan putra kita..."

"Biarkan dia memilih, Yuuji. Dia sudah dewasa dan tahu apa yang ia rencanakan untuk masa depannya."

* * *

"...Aku tidak tahu kau menghadapi lelaki seperti itu..." Seta Souji bergumam. Pandangan menusuk pemuda itu tidak dilepaskan dari batu nisan di hadapannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Ia terjatuh di atas lututnya di depan makam itu. "Kau selalu merahasiakan semuanya sendiri... dan ayah bekerja sama denganmu... menyebalkan," ucapnya seraya memaksakan tawa kecil.

Rintik hujan menghantam tubuhnya. Daun-daun musim gugur berputar di udara, saling bergemerisik dan angin menghembus pemakaman itu. Langit mendung dan gelap, menumpahkan tangisannya yang beberapa lama berusaha ditanggung sang langit itu sendirian. Biru gelap yang diiringi tarian api dari daun musim gugur mengelilingi pemuda itu. Seta Souji merasakan setiap tikaman air sedingin es di permukaan kulitnya.

...Tetapi ia merasa butir-butir air es itu berhenti menikamnya, walaupun mereka masih tiada henti membenturkan tubuhnya dengan tanah dan batu nisan di hadapan pemuda itu. Souji kembali tersenyum.

"...Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan langsung padamu waktu itu, Naoto." Souji membuka mulut, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada sang kekasih yang tengah melindungi pemuda itu dari tikaman hujan dengan payungnya, sementara Naoto membiarkan hujan sedingin es itu mengamuk dengan menghujamkan tubuh mereka ke permukaan kulit gadis itu. "...Tindakanmu... cukup bodoh... tubuhku sudah basah kuyup, tidak ada gunanya kau memayungi diriku, kau tahu? Sementara tubuhmu jadi basah seperti itu," ucap Souji tersenyum, tetapi Naoto tidak membalas Souji dengan senyuman. Sepasang mata gadis itu menatap dingin, sedingin air es yang tengah menikam tubuhnya... mata safir sedingin es menghiasi wajah gadis itu yang basah dan terlihat pucat akibat sinar biru gelap langit yang menaungi mereka.

"Jadi begitu, Naoto? Kau datang padaku dan melemparkan tatapan sedingin itu padaku sementara sudah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu? Kau tidak pandai bertindak untuk orang lain..." Souji berkomentar tajam, nada suaranya mendingin dan senyuman di bibir pemuda itu menghilang. Naoto masih terdiam, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah batu nisan di hadapan Souji.

**'Seta Takahiro**

**1926 - 2001'**

"Senpai... terguncang hanya dengan hal seperti ini?" Naoto bertanya pelan. Souji tersenyum pahit.

"Begitu? 'Hanya', katamu?" Souji bergumam dengan tawa garing. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap Naoto tajam. Naoto tidak lagi memayungi Souji, ataupun memayungi dirinya sendiri. Ia menggenggam payung yang masih terbuka itu di samping tubuhnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan tatapan Souji. "Sebegitu mudahnya kau mengatakan 'hanya' untuk jiwa seseorang, eh? Tak kusangka kau begitu tidak mempunyai hati, Naoto."

Tetapi sang gadis tidak mengindahkan setiap perkataan pemuda di hadapannya, setajam apapun kalimatnya itu. Souji mendesah pelan, "Daun-daun yang dipaksa angin untuk mengelilingi tempat ini... mereka telah mati, eh? Tetapi seakan-akan aku selalu mendengar lantunan _requiem _dari mereka untuk pemakaman ini. Rasanya... konyol."

"Tahun 2001..." gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, "seorang lelaki pemabuk membunuh istrinya di tepi pantai pada malam hari, sekitar pukul 23.45, nyaris tengah malam..."

Kedua mata Souji melebar ketika ia mendengar pernyataan gadis di hadapannya. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Pemuda itu dapat menduga hal ini... percuma menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"...Teriakan sang istri terdengar oleh seorang pria tua yang sewaktu itu sedang membersihkan pondok miliknya di dekat pantai itu... dan tentu saja, teriakan itu menarik perhatian sang pria tua, dan ia meninggalkan pondoknya dan berlari ke arah sumber jeritan kematian yang darahnya tengah mengalir dan mencemari air laut." Naoto kembali melanjutkan. Souji hanya menelan ludah, senyumnya belum memudar, tetapi matanya sedikit menyipit. Hujan mengguyur mereka semakin deras.

"...Dan sang suami berlari meninggalkan pantai itu sebelum sang pria tua sampai ke lokasi kejadian. Ketika pria itu sampai, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik yang tidak lagi bernyawa terbaring di hamparan pasir basah. Gulungan ombak membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ia melihat sebuah pisau tertancap pada perut wanita itu." Kemudian Naoto terdiam sejenak, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada batu nisan di dekat mereka. "Seta Takahiro adalah pria tidak bersalah yang dituduh sebagai tersangka pembunuh sang wanita... karena seseorang melihatnya mencabut pisau tajam itu dari perut sang wanita."

Tatapan Naoto melembut, ia kemudian berlutut di depan makam itu. Satu tangan halusnya yang sedingin es menyentuh permukaan batu nisan tersebut. "...Senpai, kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, bukan?" gadis itu bertanya, sangat pelan hingga suaranya nyaris ditelan habis oleh angin yang menderu. Tetapi Souji dapat mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Aku tahu..." jawab pemuda itu pelan, tatapannya masih belum melembut. "Sesuai pendapat Yosuke... dan sesuai dengan apa yang menimpamu dulu, Naoto. Polisi-polisi yang adalah orang-orang keras kepala, menganggap enteng suatu kasus... kemudian menganggapnya 'lewat' begitu saja ketika mereka mendapatkan suatu solusi penyelesaian... yang terkadang tidak efektif," lanjutnya, "dan kakek adalah korban kelalaian mereka. Dia..."

"...dipenjara, dan hukuman mati telah menantinya." Naoto melanjutkannya untuk Souji. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Senyuman pahitnya telah menghilang, ia memperhatikan tanah yang tengah ia pijak sekarang.

"...Dan dengan bodohnya, kakek tidak berusaha membela diri..." Souji membuka mulutnya. Naoto yang masih berlutut menolehkan kepalanya pada Souji, pemuda itu tampak kesal. "Aku terlambat mengetahuinya, Naoto. Ayah berbohong padaku, dia bilang..." Souji menarik napas, "bahwa kakek meninggal karena sakit. Dengan mudahnya dia membohongiku... waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil polos yang dengan mudah percaya setiap perkataan orang tua."

Naoto tidak lagi membalas kata-kata Souji. Gadis itu menutup matanya pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri, memperhatikan keseluruhan pemakaman itu. Batu-batu nisan berderet rapi di sekitar mereka, beberapa di antara batu nisan tersebut terhiasi dengan buah-buah hingga bunga aneka warna. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naoto berjalan ke arah batu nisan lain, langkahnya sangat pelan... dan Souji mendengar setiap derap langkah Naoto yang menginjak tanah basah beserta daun-daun kekuningan musim gugur.

Gadis itu kemudian terhenti di depan dua makam yang berdiri berdampingan. Gadis itu berlutut dan menyentuh salah satu dari dua batu nisan dingin di hadapannya. "...Tubuh mati ayah dan ibuku... tertimbun tepat di bawahku sekarang..."

Souji membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar pernyataan sang gadis. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan memperhatikan makam tersebut. "...Ini..."

"...Kau ingat sesuatu, Senpai?" gadis itu menolehkan kepala pada pemuda di belakangnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

:-:

_Souji memandang kosong batu nisan di hadapannya. Ia membaca pelan nama kakeknya terukir di batu itu, berkali-kali... karena ia masih belum ingin mempercayainya. "Ia kakek yang baik, sangat baik... tetapi mengapa... ia meninggal begitu cepat? Setidaknya, aku masih belum cukup banyak meluangkan waktu bersamanya..." _

_Ketika mengatakan itu, Souji masih juga belum menemukan dirinya menitikkan setetes pun air mata. Ia tidak menangis sama sekali, bahkan selama pemakamannya. Ayah mengatakan bahwa sang kakek meninggal karena penyakit, dan pada bibirnya tersungging suatu senyuman kedamaian bahkan ketika tubuhnya tidak lagi bernyawa. _

_'Kalau kakek mati dalam damai dan tidak bersedih... aku tidak boleh menangis...' begitulah pendapat bocah lelaki itu. _

_Tidak lama kemudian, bocah itu mendengar suara isakan tangis. Suara isakan tangis yang terus mengisi udara dan menguar di dalamnya. Seta Souji menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, dan ia melihat seorang anak kecil... mungkin sedikit lebih muda darinya, sedang berlutut di depan dua batu nisan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari makam sang kakek. _

_Souji ingat anak kecil itu... dia ikut menghadiri upacara pemakaman kakeknya. Tetapi selama upacara pemakaman, Souji sesekali melihat anak itu mengalihkan perhatian sepasang mata safir berhias kelabunya ke arah lain... ke makam yang lain. _

_Souji menelan ludah, kemudian berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, tampaknya anak itu telah menyadari keberadaan Souji di dekatnya. Anak itu sekilas memandang Souji dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, kemudian segera memalingkan wajah. "...A-aku... tidak menangis." Anak itu membuka mulutnya. Souji mengangkat satu alis. Bocah lelaki itu belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang ia menangis atau tidak. _

_Souji segera berlutut di samping gadis itu, kemudian matanya memperhatikan makam di hadapannya. Pada kedua makam tersebut terukir nama keluarga yang sama, 'Shirogane'. "Apa ini makam keluargamu? Namamu Shirogane?" _

_"...Aku tidak mengerti ayah dan ibu..." anak kecil di samping Souji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Souji, tetapi mengatakan hal lain, "kakek telah menentangnya, tetapi mereka masih saja..." gadis itu kembali terisak. Souji terdiam sejenak. Mungkin seharusnya Souji lah yang menangis, tetapi malah ia berakhir berusaha menghibur anak kecil lain? _

_"Apa yang terjadi?" Souji bertanya dengan pelan dan lembut. Anak kecil itu mengangkat satu lengan untuk menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya. _

_"Mereka siap mengorbankan nyawanya... untuk seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal... tidak, mungkin mereka mengenalnya, tetapi... aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berhubungan baik..." anak kecil itu mulai bercerita. "Dan untuk 'menjunjung tinggi keadilan' karena itulah 'pekerjaan mereka', mereka meninggalkan kami... meninggalkan diriku yang telah berlari pada mereka menembus hujan... untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhirku mencegah mereka. Ayah membohongiku, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan kembali, tetapi ia tahu jelas ia tidak akan kembali..." _

_Souji masih terdiam, tetapi bocah lelaki itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. "...Setidaknya aku mengetahui inti masalahnya, meskipun aku tidak tahu lebih detail..." ia membuka mulutnya. Souji kemudian berdiri, berlari menelusuri pemakaman itu dan menginjak dedaunan kering di dekat mereka. Musim gugur berlangsung saat itu. Bocah kecil itu kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah pohon. _

:-:

"Hei, Senpai..." suara Naoto menghentikan lamunan Souji. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya anak itu adalah kau, Naoto... ya, tidak salah lagi..." ujarnya tiba-tiba. Naoto tampak sedikit bingung.

"...'Anak itu'?" gadis itu bertanya. Senyuman Souji semakin melebar.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan... lupakan saja." Itulah respon yang Souji berikan. Naoto terdiam sejenak. "Naoto," Souji membuka mulutnya, "aku harus berterima kasih pada orang tuamu... Mereka rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelamatkan kakekku..."

"...Tetapi mereka gagal." Naoto menjawab dingin. "Mengeluarkan seorang 'pembunuh' tanpa bukti kuat... ayah dan ibu yang akan terpenjara... dan hukuman mati itu bisa saja ditimpakan pada mereka." Naoto mendesah, "Hari kepergian mereka adalah hari kematian kakekmu... itu hari terakhir hidupnya, jika dilihat dari kacamata polisi. Dan kedua orang tuaku gagal... mereka tidak berhasil mengeluarkan kakekmu, ataupun mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri sendiri... Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan-dalam perjalanan mereka menuju tempat eksekusi kakekmu."

"Mereka mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kakekku... itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih. Aku mengetahuinya dari ayahku hari ini. Dia akhirnya berbicara 'sudah waktunya kau mengetahui ini... ayah tidak ingin menipumu sebagai anak kecil lagi'." Souji mulai bercerita.

"Dan aku mencari tahu dari sekumpulan dokumen dan surat kabar yang dikumpulkan kakek di ruang kerjanya... tanpa sepengetahuan dia..." Naoto tertawa kecil, "dan mendapati bahwa kedua orang tuaku berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang yang telah mempercayai diriku untuk menyimpan liontin ini." Gadis itu berdiri, kemudian menurunkan sedikit lengan jaketnya. Souji dapat melihat liontin berbentuk huruf 'S' yang pernah diperlihatkan Naoto musim panas lalu menggantung pada sebuah gelang perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Benar juga... liontin itu..." Souji membuka mulutnya, "sekali lagi kutanyakan, Naoto. Darimana kau mendapatkan liontin ini?" Souji bertanya dengan tatapan serius.

"...Sudah kubilang dari pemilik pondok... oh bukan, kurasa aku mendapatkannya dari kakekmu." Naoto membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Souji. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam payung yang sejak tadi terbuka.

"Aku akan percaya kau mendapatkannya dari kakek jika itu terjadi ketika kau masih kecil..."

"Aku mendapatkannya _musim panas lalu_ dari kakekmu, Senpai."

"Itu tidak mungkin..." Souji bergumam, "atau mungkin benda itu bukan benda yang sama dengan yang dikatakan ayah. Biar kulihat, Naoto." Souji berjalan mendekati gadis itu, tetapi Naoto justru melangkah mundur.

"Aku rasa kau belum siap menerima benda ini, Senpai... dan aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyentuhnya." Naoto menjawab dingin. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau benar benda itu dari kakek, berarti liontin itu memang ditujukan padaku, bukan? Kalau kau tidak ingin menyerahkannya, apa bedanya kau dengan seorang pencuri?" Souji tersenyum.

"Jangan berusaha memancingku, Senpai..."

"_'Jika kata-kata baik tidak berhasil, mungkin pecut adalah pilihan kedua'_" Souji berkata. Ia kemudian menerjang Naoto dan menjatuhkan gadis itu di bawahnya. Souji menahan pergelangan tangan yang dilingkari gelang perak itu dengan kuat. "...Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, Naoto. Aku selalu mempercayaimu, kau tahu? Mungkin kakek memang menyampaikan suatu pesan tambahan untukmu..." Souji mengatakan itu sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu, yang mulai memerah. Belum sempat Naoto menjawab apa-apa, Souji menekan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu, cukup lama tanpa niatan untuk melepaskan pegangannya.

:-:

_"HEI!" Souji berteriak dari kejauhan ke arah anak kecil itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Souji yang sekarang telah berdiri di bawah naungan pohon dengan daun-daun kering merah yang berguguran. "Ayah dan ibumu... menyukai buah apel?" bocah itu bertanya dengan suara cukup keras untuk dapat didengar anak kecil yang masih berlutut tersebut. Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan, walaupun hatinya masih bertanya-tanya. "Kalau begitu... daripada terus menangisinya, bagaimana kalau kita berikan apel-apel yang terbaik di sini?" Souji tersenyum. _

_"...Eh...?" anak itu tampak bingung. _

_"Baiklah..." Souji menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah. Buah-buah apel telah berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Ia tampak berpikir. "...Apel yang berjatuhan... apel dari tanah... tidak..." Souji bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pohon di atasnya. "Aku akan mencari apel yang masih bergelantungan di pohon ini, agar lebih menunjukkan suatu usaha keras!" bocah itu bertekad. Souji segera mengangkat satu kakinya dan menekannya pada sisi pohon itu, bersiap memanjat pohon tersebut.  
_

_"...Ja-jangan...!" suara anak kecil itu terdengar dari belakang Souji. "Baru turun hujan beberapa jam yang lalu, bi-bisa saja masih licin...!" _

_"Seperti hal itu akan menghentikan niatku..." Souji membalas dengan suara cukup keras. "Ah! Ada sebuah apel masih bergantung di pohon ini, baiklah, kau targetku!" Souji masih berkobar-kobar. Tanpa mempedulikan peringatan lebih lanjut dari anak kecil di belakangnya, Souji segera mengangkat satu tangannya dan mulai memanjat pohon tersebut. Setelah ia merasa cukup tinggi ia memanjat, tangan kecil Souji mulai meraih sebuah apel yang masih bergelantungan itu. _

_Namun pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan ketika tangan kecilnya nyaris menyentuh apel tersebut. "Argh...!" Souji terjatuh dengan lengannya terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Ia memejamkan mata kelabu miliknya dan merasakan nyeri nyaris pada seluruh tubuh. Samar-samar ketika terjatuh, ia mendengar lagi teriakan kecil anak kecil itu. _

_Ketika Souji perlahan membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat anak itu, yang berambut biru gelap sedang memandangnya dengan pancaran mata kekhawatiran, air mata membasahi pipinya. Souji hanya tersenyum. "Ahaha... aku terjatuh, tapi... aku tidak apa-apa... kan...?" Souji tertawa kecil sementara ia masih meringis kesakitan, terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Selang beberapa detik, Souji akhirnya berusaha duduk dan menghadap anak kecil itu.  
_

_"...Sudah kukatakan... licin..." anak kecil itu bergumam. "...K-kau...! Kukira kau...! Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu? Atau... tu-tulang ekor... atau... ugh...!" kalimat anak itu terpatah-patah. Ia mulai terisak. "...A-aku... takut... kau akan...! Kau bodoh!" anak kecil itu akhirnya berdiri, kemudian mengangkat buah apel (yang ikut terjatuh bersama Souji barusan) dan melemparkan buah merah itu tepat ke kepala Souji. _

_"Ouch!" Souji meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya. Anak kecil di hadapannya tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Souji terduduk sendirian di tempat itu. Souji memperhatikan kepergiannya meninggalkan pemakaman. "...Aku... membuat anak perempuan menangis..." Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Hei... kau tidak ikut menyanyikan requiem itu untukku, bukan?" ujarnya pada sang angin dan dedaunan yang mengelilinginya. _

:-:

Souji masih juga belum melepaskan bibirnya dari Naoto. Gadis itu mulai memberontak kuat, membuat Souji sedikit terkaget dengan kekuatan gadis yang selama ini dikiranya cukup lemah itu. "Agh...!" Souji segera melepaskan bibirnya seketika ia merasakan tendangan menyakitkan di perutnya. Souji segera berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa pelan. "Tendangan menggunakan lutut yang 'hebat', Naoto..."

Naoto ikut berdiri, ia berkali-kali mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan yang berhias liontin perak. Ia memandang Souji tajam. "Sepertinya kau harus lebih memahami etika tentang bagaimana kau bertindak pada seorang wanita, Senpai..." gadis itu tampak kesal. "A-aku... belum siap dengan ini..."

"Ya? Kau seharusnya siap, Naoto. Tapi... ciuman barusan lumayan juga... rasanya dingin... manis dan sedingin es." Souji menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tampak menikmatinya. Namun pemuda itu tidak menyangka Naoto akan merasa marah dengan hal ini.

"...Kau bodoh, Senpai!" Naoto melemparkan payung di tangannya tepat ke arah wajah Souji. Lebih menyakitkan dibanding dua belas tahun lalu.

"Ouch!" Souji segera terjatuh di atas tanah basah itu. Naoto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kuharap kau merenungkan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Senpai," Naoto berkata dingin, tetapi kemudian nada suaranya melembut, "dan mungkin aku juga harus merenungkan tindakanku padamu hari ini... aku..." gadis itu memandang Souji dalam-dalam, "akan menemuimu musim dingin nanti... aku akan pulang ke Inaba... sampai jumpa."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, Naoto berlari meninggalkan Souji sendirian, terduduk di pemakaman itu. Dedaunan mati musim gugur mengelilingi dirinya, angin berhembus dan hujan turun lebih ringan. Souji tertawa kecil. "...Ahaha... _deja vu_... kuharap untuk kali ini kalian tidak menyanyikan _requiem _untukku lagi..."

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri, menggenggam erat payung milik Naoto. Ia kemudian memperhatikan kembali batu nisan dengan ukiran nama kakeknya. "...Ketika kau meninggal... upacara pemakaman lalu... aku tidak berani menyanyikan _requiem _untukmu, meskipun ayah dan ibu menyanyikannya. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai kematianmu, dan aku memiliki suatu harapan bisu, bahwa ayah dan ibu akan mengatakan bahwa mereka berbohong padaku, mengatakan bahwa kau belum meninggal, kemudian aku akan merasa kesal dengan candaan mereka dan kau akan tertawa. Harapan yang bodoh, eh?" Souji menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Tapi... alam telah menyanyikannya untukmu, tanah telah berteriak mengumumkan kematianmu. Kau tahu betapa hal itu menyakitkan hatiku, kan? Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum berani mengucapkan satu lirik pun dari _requiem _untuk_mu._" Souji menarik napas. Ia mendengar angin semakin menderu dan daun-daun mati saling berbisik... bisikan kosong, bisikan kematian. Souji telah mendengar bisikan kebahagiaan dedaunan hidup yang mengelilingi musim semi lalu, ketika ia duduk memandangi bintang-bintang bersama Naoto di atap sekolah. Tetapi bisikan daun mati musim gugur seringkali mengingatkannya pada kematian. Setelah sekian lama, Souji akhirnya meneteskan sebutir air mata, walaupun butiran itu segera bercampur dengan air hujan.

Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi makam tersebut. Ia berbisik pelan.

"_Kyrie Eleison._"

Seusai mengucapkan dua kata pendek itu, Souji berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman dengan payung milik Naoto melindungi dirinya dari air hujan. Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"...Ayah, aku telah menetapkan keputusanku." Souji bersuara pelan ketika ponselnya dijawab.

* * *

**A/N: **Saya kira deadline four seasons challenge ini tanggal 24, dodol banget saya ya? -dihajar- makanya saya masih aja santai", dan tau" deadlinenya tanggal 14... yang berarti, kalo ga salah, kayaknya selasa minggu depan... Dan inilah saya, hari rabu minggu ini dengan BARU menyelesaikan autumn yang dibuat agak nge-rush. Ehm... saya sih cuma ngarepin kalopun saya telat, Sekar Nasri akan memberikan sedikit waktu tambahan, boleh? aha! -diinjek-

Lalu soal autumn ini, saya ga yakin... gaje ya? ato ada sesuatu yang bikin bingung? oh ya (hampir lupa lagi) prompt yg saya gunakan adalah requiem :D

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah membaca hingga sejauh ini, saya sangat berterima kasih untuk review" yang kalian semua berikan :'D thanks to **DeathCode, toganeshiro-chan, Tetsuwa Shuuhei, heylalaa, Kuroka, NeeNao, **dan **Shina Suzuki** untuk review"nya~ XDD

Winter akan saya sangat sangat usahakan selesai selasa minggu depan (deadlinenya gitu loh -diinjek-) dan sedikit penjelasan istilah bagi yang mungkin belum tahu:

**Requiem**, atau bisa juga **Requiem Mass**, adalah musik dan lagu yang dilantunkan untuk mereka yang telah meninggal.

**Kyrie Eleison **berarti _'Lord, have mercy' _

Bersediakah pembaca meninggalkan review? :D

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_  
**


	4. Under the Diamond Star of Winter

**Memories of Their Seasonal Year**

**Disclaimer: SMT Persona 4 **** ATLUS**

**Chapter 4: Under the Diamond Star of Winter**

**:-:**

'_Flowers waltzed with us in the spring,_

_Wind blew their ghostly whisper in the summer,_

_Dead leaves sang their requiem in the autumn,_

_And we made our promise by the smiling night star of winter'_

**:-:**

Langit kelabu menyelimuti Inaba. Udara dan angin yang berhembus mulai membekukan kedua belah pipi pemuda itu—Seta Souji, delapan belas tahun—yang datang ke Inaba tanpa peringatan (ingatlah pencuri pada malam hari, sang pemuda ingin bertindak seperti itu). Seketika ia turun dari kereta, pemuda dengan sepasang kristal perak tersebut tidak melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah hangat sang paman, ataupun menuju salah satu tempat tinggal sahabatnya, tidak juga menuju tempat tinggal sang kekasih. Tetapi, ia berjalan menuju daerah pertokoan kecil (yang sebagian besar tokonya telah tutup... setelah dibukanya _Junes_), dan berdiri di depan salah satu toko.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berjalan pelan memasuki toko tersebut, dan ia melihat seorang pria yang familiar—rambut merahnya yang menyisakan kepala bagian atas, bekas luka berbentuk 'X' menuruni pelipis hingga ke bagian bawah wajah, ikat kepala putihnya—tidak mungkin salah dikenali. Pria itu adalah Daidara, yang tengah memandang pemuda itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau ingin mengambil pesananmu, bocah?" tanya sang pria dengan suaranya yang berat.

Souji tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Kuharap sudah selesai..."

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku, bocah. Jika aku berkata akan selesai hari ini, maka hari ini pasti selesai," jawabnya penuh kebanggaan. Daidara berjalan ke belakang toko selama beberapa menit, dan memperlihatkan kembali sosoknya yang membawa sebuah kotak. Daidara meletakkan kotak tersebut di konter. "Kutempa dengan sangat hati-hati. Senjata yang sangat efektif, bocah."

Souji tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Daidara, "Ya, aku memang membutuhkan senjata seperti ini..." pemuda itu menjawab. Ia kemudian kembali memperhatikan Daidara, "Sepertinya aku membutuhkan senjata lainnya..."

"Yeah? Senjata macam apa lagi, bocah?" senyuman Daidara melebar. Souji mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan menyerahkan benda tipis itu pada Daidara.

"Kapan kira-kira akan selesai?" pemuda itu bertanya sementara Daidara membaca sebarisan tulisan dan gambar pada kertas itu.

"Tanggal dua puluh... tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Datanglah tepat pukul lima sore," ucap Daidara sementara ia menyimpan kertas itu ke saku celana.

Souji mengangguk pelan. Setelah Daidara, ada orang kedua yang harus ia temui. Mereka telah menetapkan janji pertemuan—hari yang tepat, waktu yang tepat—dan mereka tidak akan mendapat gangguan.

* * *

**Junes Food Court**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Hanamura Yosuke mengelus dadanya. Jantung berdegup kencang dan kedua kaki tidak henti-hentinya ia ketukkan pada permukaan lantai _Junes_. Ia mengetuk kaki bukan karena sedang menyesuaikannya dengan tempo musik yang biasa ia dengar. _Headphone _jingga kesayangannya tidak ia kenakan (singkirkan dulu segala benda yang memiliki potensi menjadi batu sandungan bagimu, _yeah_).

Dan beberapa menit hening yang terasa seperti berhari-hari, akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara Yosuke yang... melengking memenuhi udara. "Chie..." suara itu terlalu tinggi—nyaris seperti suara perempuan, menunjukkan betapa gugupnya Yosuke. Oh ya, sang pemuda ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat itu juga—padahal ia telah mempersiapkan suara paling tegas dan... _manly_ (atas hasutan tidak langsung dari Kanji).

Mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil, Satonaka Chie, yang sedang sibuk memilih _steak _apa yang akan ia pesan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yosuke. "Oh... barusan kau yang memanggilku, Yosuke? Suaramu sangat tinggi, aku nyaris mempraktekkan tehnik terbaru yang kupelajari jika ada banci di dekatku." Chie tertawa, dan Yosuke mendesis. Wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali memerah.

"M-ma-maa-maukaaah..."

Oh menyebalkan, kau sangat pengecut, Yosuke—begitulah sang pemuda memberitahu dirinya. Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Jam_ ini, _detik _ini, _atau _tidak selama-lamanya_.

"Uh... Yosuke...? Heei...?" Chie masih menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yosuke. Pemuda itu menarik napas, kemudian menatap Chie dalam-dalam.

"Maukaaah... kauuu..." Yosuke menarik napas, "ke Tatsumi Port Island bersamaku berdua saja?"

Tujuh kata terakhir diucapkan begitu cepat tanpa jeda bagai kereta api _express_. Dan Hanamura Yosuke dapat melihat mulut Satonaka Chie terbuka lebar, dan wajah sang gadis berambut coklat pendek itu adalah wajah paling merah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Yosuke mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada dua lembar tiket kereta yang ia menangkan dari undian.

_Yeah, _Dewi Fortuna memihak padanya setelah sekian lama.

* * *

**Tatsumi Textile**

"Oh, Yuki-chan, kau bunga tercantik yang pernah kulihat..." Mrs. Tatsumi mengagumi apa yang dipandangnya. "Kanji-chan, kau benar-benar tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Yuki-chan." Sang ibu kemudian memuji putranya. Wajah Kanji merona merah.

"Di-diam, Tua Bangka!" ucap Tatsumi Kanji sementara kedua belah pipinya memanas. Ia tidak bisa memasang wajah 'biasa saja' ketika ia melihat Amagi Yukiko mengenakan kimono merah bercorak bunga yang ia desain sendiri... khusus untuk Yukiko. Kanji merasa wajahnya semerah kimono yang ia desain.

"Ini sempurna, Kanji-kun." Yukiko tampak puas, memperhatikan kimono yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Bahkan setiap lekuk tubuh Yuki-chan sangat pas dengan kimono tersebut..." Mrs. Tatsumi menimpali. Kanji mulai terbatuk kecil.

"Ya... sama sekali tidak sesak... pinggang hingga dada—oh, Kanji-kun!" kedua mata Yukiko membelalak melihat sang kekasih telah jatuh pingsan dengan darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

* * *

**Marukyu Tofu Shop**

"Aku curiga kau kemari hanya karena Yosuke-senpai memintamu untuk membeli _tofu_, Teddie." Kujikawa Rise memicingkan matanya, memandang Teddie dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Oh Rise-chan... kau akhirnya sadar bahwa aku memiliki alasan lain..." Teddie menggunakan suara '_gentleman_' miliknya—suara yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggoda perempuan. Sementara satu tangan menyibak halus rambut pirang di kepalanya, Teddie tersenyum lebar seraya ia meraih sekantung plastik berisi _tofu_ dari Rise. "Rise-chan, ayo berkencan denganku!"

_Straight, to the point_—dan itulah khas seorang Teddie.

"Ahaha... kau manis, Teddie," Rise tertawa, "sayang sekali, aku akan mengantarkan beberapa pesanan _tofu_. Kita akan bertemu lagi—"

"Aku ikut." Teddie tampak serius. Rise melebarkan kedua kristal coklat jernihnya. "Membiarkan seorang gadis menawan sepertimu berjalan sendirian, itu bukan tindakan seorang _gentleman_," ucap Teddie seraya tangannya meraih bunga mawar yang menancap di dada kemeja putihnya.

Rise tertawa semakin keras, "Teddie, jika aku tidak merasa patah hati dengan Souji-senpai, mungkin aku memang tertarik padamu." Gadis itu setengah bercanda... dan setengah serius. "Boleh, ayo kita jalan bersama." Rise tersenyum manis, dan Teddie melompat kegirangan.

* * *

**Shirogane Estate**

"...Kau... _tiba-tiba_ saja mengajakku bermain ke halaman belakang... seperti aku ini anak kecil, Yakushiji-san." Naoto menajamkan sepasang safir kelabu itu pada pria di hadapannya. Yakushiji menelan ludah. Mereka telah berada di pekarangan belakang Shirogane Estate yang luas dan telah terhiasi dengan setumpukan salju tipis.

"Aku hanya berpikir, ada baiknya kau sesekali menikmati alam ini... sekalian bermain." Yakushiji mengarang alasan, walaupun ia tahu itu percuma—oh tidak, tidak percuma, ia bisa mengulur waktu.

"Di luar dingin." Naoto menjawab singkat, nada suaranya sedingin angin musim dingin yang berhembus menerpa mereka. Yakushiji menyunggingkan senyum keraguan.

"Oh... ahahaha..." Yakushiji memaksakan tawa, "karena itu, hangatkan tubuhmu dengan... gerak, _yeah_, gerak, karena itu kita akan bermain."

"Bermain apa?" Naoto bertanya, sementara ia mulai berlutut dan jemari kecilnya menyapu bentangan tipis salju di dekat mereka. Yakushiji tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana dengan teka-teki? Kau ingat permainan kecil kita, _'Phantom Thief'_?" Yakushiji menawarkan. Naoto tersenyum kecil.

"Sama seperti setahun lalu... tapi karena permainan kecilmu dan kakek, aku dan Souji-senpai..." wajah gadis itu memerah, "um... lupakan saja. Baiklah... aku kalah, Yakushiji-san, walaupun aku tahu jelas ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Yakushiji tampak lega, "Baiklah... soal pertama sangat mudah, 'Seekor burung beo terbang melayang, melintasi satu keluarga yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Burung itu bernyanyi 'Hei, ia tertidur dengan pisau bersandar di perutnya', tetapi kau tidak akan memercayai betapa nyenyak tidurnya. Suara terputus-putus samar tidak akan membangunkannya, apalagi hanya sebuah pisau yang tidak mengeluarkan suara?' Kemanakah kau harus melangkah, dan harta karun apa yang kau temukan di sana, Naoto-sama?" Yakushiji menyampaikan soal pertama seperti berdongeng pada seorang anak kecil, dan Naoto tersenyum ketika ia mengetahui jawabannya.

Ketika Naoto melangkahkan kakinya keluar Shirogane Estate untuk memastikan ketepatan jawaban, Yakushiji mengangkat tangannya ke arah kaca jendela buram, jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk lingkaran—dan dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari sang kakek di balik jendela... dan Seta Souji berdiri di belakang sang kepala keluarga Shirogane.

X-X-X

X-X

Hari itu sore menjelang malam tanggal 24 Desember, salju terhuyung-huyung menjatuhkan diri mereka yang putih bersih dan menyentuh lembut tanah serta pepohonan yang nyaris gundul. Boneka-boneka salju berdiri di beberapa tempat, dibangun dengan sangat hati-hati oleh anak-anak. Setiap hembusan napas manusia menjadi uap hangat yang menguar dengan cepat dalam udara.

Shirogane Naoto—tujuh belas tahun—terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Topi detektif birunya menggantung pada tempatnya di sudut kamar. Sepasang kristal biru keabuan itu menatap kosong layar ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Ia mempererat jaketnya ketika udara semakin terasa dingin, dan ia masih menunggu jawaban. Tidak ada sepatah kata, tidak terdengar suara Seta Souji yang menyampaikan pesan padanya... tidak ada kabar apa-apa. Gadis itu telah mengirimkan pesan singkat beberapa hari lalu untuk menanyakan apakah Souji memiliki waktu malam Natal ini, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Setiap kali gadis itu mencoba menghubungi Souji, ponselnya selalu tidak aktif...

...Semenjak awal bulan Desember tiba.

Naoto telah mengatakan pada Souji, musim gugur lalu, bahwa ia akan menemuinya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukan hal itu, Souji _tidak pernah _menjawab ponselnya. Yosuke-senpai sama sekali tidak membantu, justru pernyataan dari pemuda ber-_headphone _jingga itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

_"Souji? Ponselnya aktif... aku bisa menghubunginya, dan segalanya baik-baik saja... sepertinya."_

Itulah jawaban Yosuke, dan membuat Naoto semakin berpikir. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai mendarat di otaknya.

Souji menghindari gadis itu.

Naoto mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang dalam kegelisahan. Tatapannya teralih dari layar ponsel ke pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan ponsel tersebut di sampingnya dan menggunakan satu tangan untuk melepaskan liontin berinisial 'S' yang tengah ia kenakan. Naoto juga melepas gelang perak tersebut, dan ia berdiri dari tempatnya, meletakkan gelang perak itu ke dalam laci meja belajar. Sementara liontin itu disimpannya dalam saku celana.

...Apa Souji marah padanya karena ia mengenakan liontin itu secara sembarangan? Tidak mengembalikan liontin ini—benda berharga milik Souji, seakan-akan liontin tersebut memang milik Naoto? Atau pemuda itu marah karena Naoto begitu dingin padanya musim gugur lalu...? Melemparkan payung dengan kasar tepat ke wajahnya? Mungkin Naoto terkesan tidak peduli pada kematian kakeknya? Ataukah hal lain yang telah lama dipendam Souji—sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu kesal, dan tidak disadari oleh Naoto?

Setiap pikiran-pikiran yang muncul dalam otaknya semakin lama semakin mengacu ke arah yang juga semakin negatif. Naoto kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan merasa tubuhnya sedikit gemetar... mungkin karena udara dingin... atau perasaan takut...?

Apakah Seta Souji membenci gadis itu...?

Pikiran terakhir ini membuat Naoto memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepala. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air mata hangat mulai membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang membeku. Ia merasa takut. Takut kehilangan... takut dibenci... takut ditinggalkan...

Naoto menggeram pelan. Pemuda itu, Seta Souji, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang cengeng...! Naoto nyaris tidak pernah menangis hanya karena ia kesepian (karena ia selalu dan selalu sendirian... sebelum bertemu _mereka_).

Naoto mengangkat lagi kepalanya. Ia meraih ponsel di samping tempatnya duduk, dan kembali mencari nama Seta Souji pada daftar kontak. Gadis itu menekan satu tombol ketika menemukan nomor itu dan menekan ponselnya di telinga. Naoto merasa jantungnya sedikit berdegup dan senyuman tipis menghias bibirnya ketika ia mendengar nada sambungan, yang berarti ponselnya aktif. Apa yang harus dilakukannya hanya menunggu jawaban.

Tetapi selang beberapa lama, senyuman tipis itu mulai memudar. Souji tidak menjawab ponselnya... meskipun gadis itu telah berkali-kali mencoba. Mungkin Souji tidak sempat menjawabnya, atau... tidak ingin?

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.10 malam. Musim dingin lalu, pada jam itu, Naoto tengah duduk di ruangan hangat tempat Souji tinggal. Dan pemuda itu tengah tersenyum padanya, memotong seloyang kue kecil di tengah meja, dan Naoto tertawa dengan wajahnya yang kian memerah. Seragam sekolah perempuan telah ia siapkan, dan sepasang jam tangan _digital_ sebagai kado Natal.

Benar juga... jam tangan itu...

Naoto mengangkat satu tangan dan mendapati jam tersebut masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dan apa yang ditampilkan jam tersebut memang sesuai dengan dugaan Naoto.

_'22.11 P.M_

_Distance: out of range'_

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan butir air mata yang kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Naoto merasa udara semakin dingin dan angin seakan berhembus masuk menembus jendela. Gadis itu nyaris terlompat dari tempat duduknya ketika ia mendengar bunyi singkat dari jam tangan _digital _miliknya.

_'22.16 P.M_

_Distance: 4 m'_

Naoto membuka mulutnya pelan, tetapi sepatah pun kata tidak dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu merasa sesuatu seakan-akan mencekat tenggorokannya. Ia mulai terisak, air mata kembali menghangatkan kulit wajahnya yang membeku, tetapi di sela-sela isakan tangisnya itu, sang gadis melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju jendelanya yang tertutup gorden biru. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan... tidak ingin _ditinggalkan._

Sang gadis berambut biru pendek itu menyibak gordennya, dan terpisahkan dengan kaca transparan jernih, Seta Souji tengah tersenyum padanya, berdiri di atas balkon. Angin menghembus wajah pemuda itu, tumpahan salju menyentuh tubuhnya dengan lembut, mata kristal kelabu sang pemuda menatap Naoto penuh kelembutan, dan air mata belum berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang gadis. Naoto membuka jendela kamarnya, angin menghembus masuk dan menerpa wajahnya, nyaris membekukan air mata sang gadis—dan Naoto merebahkan tubuhnya pada Souji, dan pemuda itu memeluk tubuh mungil itu hangat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf..." Souji berbisik, "sang pangeran datang terlambat menjemput tuan putrinya."

"Tidak... apa-apa..." Naoto menjawab di sela-sela isakan tangisnya, "terima kasih, kau bersedia datang... Senpai..." Naoto mendorong tubuh Souji pelan untuk mundur sedikit dari dekapan pemuda itu, mempertemukan sepasang mata jernihnya dengan milik sang pemuda. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman kelegaan.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu..." Souji tersenyum lembut padanya. Satu tangan pemuda itu bertopang pada ujung balkon, yang di dekatnya tumbuh sebatang pohon yang cukup tinggi, dan tangan lainnya terulur pada Naoto. "Kita akan kembali ke tempat itu... dan kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dari dasar hatiku," Souji berkata pelan, walaupun Naoto tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya. Souji melanjutkan, "Pepohonan adalah kawan kita malam ini, dan alam adalah yang kita kejar."

Naoto tiba-tiba tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Souji. Souji menggenggam tangan mungil dan halus itu erat dengan tangannya yang lebih besar dan kuat. Sementara Naoto merasakan kehangatan genggaman tangan sang pemuda, memorinya kembali terkupas—memori yang telah lama hilang dan terkubur.

"Aku ingat, Senpai... dan aku tahu maksudmu..." Naoto tersenyum padanya. Souji tertawa, dan Naoto melanjutkan, "Aneh sekali... aku tidak ingat apa-apa, bahkan ketika 'pertama kali' aku bertemu denganmu... tahun lalu, maksudku. Mungkin benturan itu terlalu kuat...? Tetapi aku merasa bukan itu, aku—memang sengaja ingin melupakannya. Aku bertindak memalukan... pengecut. Aku takut kehilangan."

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku..." Souji membalas dengan senyuman penuh makna, "kita harus bergegas... kau tahu, jika kakekmu mengetahui ini... kali ini, dia bisa menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara, aku sudah delapan belas tahun."

Dan Naoto tertawa mendengar kata-kata Souji. Pertama kalinya Naoto bersyukur ia kembali mengingat masa itu—masa kecilnya dengan seorang yang sangat dicintainya sekarang.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga... tempat ini yang kau maksudkan..." Naoto berkata pelan, senyuman terangkai di bibirnya, dan kedua pipinya terhias warna merah merona yang menunjukkan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri. Souji dan Naoto telah berpijak di atas permukaan tanah berhias rerumputan hijau yang dinaungi keputihan salju lembut. Mereka berdiri di atas tempat tertinggi di Inaba—sebuah bukit dimana kau dapat melihat keseluruhan kota kecil itu dari atas.

"Kota kecil kita pada malam Natal, 24 Desember... benar-benar indah..." Souji terkagum ketika ia melihat keseluruhan kota yang terhiasi oleh lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang cantik. "Itu _Junes_, _Marukyu Tofu, Amagi Inn, Tatsumi Textile_... _Dojima Residence... Shirogane Estate_." Souji menunjuk tempat-tempat itu satu persatu. "Aku senang Nanako-chan dapat meluangkan malam Natal dengan paman... ah, tentunya aku berkata kepadanya aku akan menemani Nanako-chan besok. Kau ingat tahun lalu? Sayangnya, tahun ini Yosuke dan Chie mungkin tidak dapat hadir." Souji bercerita.

"...Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai...? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Naoto bertanya, masih menikmati pemandangan kota kecil mereka.

"_Tatsumi Port Island_," Souji membuka mulutnya, "kencan berdua... Yosuke bisa bertindak begitu juga," lanjutnya dengan senyuman. Naoto langsung memandang Souji tepat pada sepasang mata perak jernih itu.

"Aku percaya... mereka tidak ke hotel itu... kau tahu maksudku...? Um... _Shirakawa Boulevard..._" Naoto merasa tidak nyaman mengingat hotel tempat mereka menginap pada waktu acara _school trip _tahun lalu. Souji tertawa cukup keras untuk membuat Naoto tersentak kaget.

"Yosuke akan kehilangan nyawanya jika ia berani mengajak Chie menginap di tempat itu, percayalah padaku." Souji menjawab.

"Ya... benar juga." Naoto menyetujui. Gadis itu tampak sedikit lega. Sang gadis tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. "Senpai... ini..." Naoto berkata seraya ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah liontin perak berinisial 'S' yang ia dapatkan dari Seta Takahiro, "sudah waktunya aku mengembalikan ini..." Naoto melanjutkan dengan senyuman lembut, selembut salju yang menyentuh pundak mereka dan sehangat semilir angin musim semi. Souji merasakan kedua belah pipinya mulai terbakar, kemudian tersenyum dan meraih liontin itu dari tangan Naoto.

"Terima kasih..." Souji menggenggam liontin tersebut erat. "Liontin ini mengingatkanku pada kakek... dan membuatku tersadar betapa aku merindukannya..." Souji bercerita singkat.

Naoto melihat Souji tiba-tiba menatapnya dalam-dalam, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. "Um... Senpai..."

"Bukan... bukan, aku tidak mengajakmu hanya untuk melihat pemandangan kota... Naoto, angkat kepalamu ke atas..." ucap Souji, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Naoto menuruti Souji, dan ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip, bersinar terang bagai butir-butir berlian cantik yang menggantung pada langit gelap yang masih menumpahkan salju-salju lembut. Bulan tersenyum bersama dengan bintang-bintang.

"Aku... ingat pemandangan ini..." Naoto tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, "...cantiknya... pemandangan yang sama, tetapi sekarang mereka terlihat lebih berkilau."

"Kondisimu tidak terlalu baik sewaktu kau melihat ini dua belas tahun lalu." Souji menyunggingkan senyuman, "_De sterrennacht..._ aku tidak pernah melihat langit malam yang lebih cantik dari ini... ah, aku berharap aku tidak lupa membawa kamera..."

"Kau tidak perlu memotretnya, Senpai... maksudku, itu bisa menjadi kenangan yang indah, tapi... aku tidak bisa lebih puas dari ini, melihatnya langsung dari tempat terbaik—tempat favoritku." Naoto tersenyum puas, pandangannya matanya begitu lembut, dan Souji berpendapat senyuman Naoto waktu itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Souji menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Musim gugur lalu," Souji tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, "ayah menawarkan sesuatu padaku, apakah aku ingin mengambil alih perusahaannya atau tidak." Souji mulai bercerita, perhatian Naoto teralih padanya, "Aku sempat memikirkan hal ini cukup lama... tetapi setelah kau melemparkan payung itu padaku... dan setelah aku berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman, aku meraih ponselku dan menghubungi ayah... aku mengatakan, bahwa aku tidak akan mengambil alih perusahaannya, dan ayah dapat mempercayakan perusahaan itu pada _manager _kepercayaannya nanti."

"...Mengapa?" gadis itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku..." wajah Souji sedikit merona merah, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang bersinar cantik, "ingin menjadi pengacara. Aku ingin... membela kebenaran. Menyelamatkan klienku dari segala tuduhan-tuduhan palsu..." Souji menarik napas, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya ke arah langit yang terbentang luas di atas mereka, "malam ini, malam berbintang ini akan menjadi saksi janjiku... aku, Seta Souji, akan menjadi pengacara yang hebat... dan yang benar."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Senpai... aku akan selalu bersedia membantumu..." Naoto tersenyum lembut pada Souji. Pemuda itu menurunkan kembali tangannya, tersenyum lembut pada sang gadis.

"...Naoto..." Souji membuka mulutnya. Naoto mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya sangat dalam.

"Ya... Senpai...?" Naoto bertanya dengan paras manisnya yang masih memerah. Souji dapat melihat sepasang mata itu—safir berkilau perak yang menurut Souji, lebih cantik dibanding bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di atas mereka. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Naoto, tersenyum pada gadis itu yang tersentak kaget menyadari betapa dekat dirinya dengan Souji. Souji meraih tangan Naoto yang tidak dilingkari jam tangan dan merasakan betapa halusnya tangan itu.

"Tutup matamu..." Souji berkata. Naoto tampak sedikit kebingungan, tetapi gadis itu menuruti perkataan Souji. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak mengetahui apa yang akan Souji lakukan.

Setelah Naoto menutup matanya, Souji mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, kemudian membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia menggenggam benda tersebut dengan hati-hati dan melingkarkannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis berambut biru gelap di hadapannya. Souji tersenyum puas ketika ia mengatakan pada Naoto untuk membuka matanya.

Naoto dapat melihat sesuatu melingkari pergelangan tangannya—sebuah gelang dari susunan batu safir yang berkilauan. Sebuah liontin berinisial 'S' yang baru saja ia kembalikan pada Souji dikaitkan di ujung gelang tersebut. "Batu safir dan liontin perak..." Naoto dapat mendengar suara Souji berbisik lembut padanya, "kedua pesona batu itu cocok untukmu, 'Berlianku yang tercantik'."

Naoto merasa wajahnya tidak bisa lebih merah dari sekarang ini. "T-tapi, Senpai..." Naoto berkata pelan, "liontin ini milikmu..."

Di luar dugaan Naoto, Souji justru tertawa, "Apa aku mengatakan bahwa liontin ini milikmu, Naoto? Tentu saja liontin ini milikku dan masih menjadi milikku!" jawab Souji, Naoto tampak kebingungan. Pemuda itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman lembut padanya, "Aku ingin kau memakainya Naoto, bersamaan dengan gelang safir itu... untuk menunjukkan..." Souji terdiam sejenak, satu tangan menyentuh sebelah pipi Naoto dengan lembut, membuat jantung sang gadis berdegup lebih kencang lagi, "bahwa kau milikku... milikku seorang, berlian terindah yang tak akan pernah kulepaskan..."

Naoto tidak lagi dapat berkata-kata. Angin dingin menerpa lembut tubuh mereka, dan Naoto merasa tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Souji tersenyum penuh makna pada gadis itu. Pemuda itu masih menggenggam tangan Naoto yang terhiasi gelang safir berliontin perak.

"Hei, Naoto... kau ingin menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan cara yang sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu?" Souji bertanya. Naoto benar-benar merasa wajahnya terlalu panas... hingga khawatir ia akan pingsan atau jatuh sakit.

"S-Senpai... itu... kau masih mengingatnya...!" Naoto tampak sedikit kesal, tanpa kehilangan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya... tubuh mungil hangat itu... sesuatu yang ingin kujaga dan kulindungi." Souji tertawa jahil, tetapi kalimatnya sungguh-sungguh. Sebelum Naoto sempat menjawab, Souji memeluk hangat tubuh gadis itu. Jam tangan _digital _yang melingkari masing-masing satu pergelangan tangan mereka berbunyi pelan.

_'Distance: 1m' _

"Satu meter itu batas maksimal kedekatan kita? Kau mungkin seharusnya membuat jam itu untuk mengukur jarak dalam sentimeter..." Souji tersenyum pada gadis itu, masih memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"...A-a..." setiap kalimat sang gadis tercekat di tenggorokannya, ia terlalu gugup dengan situasi mereka. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan ia khawatir organ tubuhnya itu akan pecah.

"Yang benar adalah... '_Distance: 0 cm_..." ucap pemuda itu sebelum ia menekan bibirnya pada bibir halus gadis itu. Souji tidak merasa Naoto memberontak dengan tindakannya yang secara tiba-tiba itu, tetapi ia merasa Naoto mengembalikan ciumannya.

Lembut, dingin... manis dan penuh cinta... sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar dapat dideskripsikan oleh Souji—jauh lebih baik dibanding musim gugur lalu. Souji mendekap tubuh mungil gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu lebih dekat lagi padanya sementara ia masih menekan bibirnya. Souji telah berjanji... ia telah memenuhi janjinya dua belas tahun lalu—dan suatu janji baru telah ia genggam kuat untuk hari-hari ke depan. Bintang-bintang yang berkilau cantik di atas mereka adalah saksi nyata.

Souji melepaskan bibirnya pada Naoto, dan pemuda itu dapat melihat Naoto tersenyum manis—sangat manis, yang memicu setiap butiran darah dalam tubuhnya meluap-luap. "Aku... sangat mencintaimu, Senpai..." Naoto berkata malu-malu.

"...Dan kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini..." Souji menjawab.

Mungkin Souji harus menetapkan dari sekarang bagaimana mereka akan melaksanakan upacara sakral di masa mendatang... pernikahan yang akan menyatukan mereka, sebab di dalam saku celananya malam itu, sebuah kotak berisi cincin kembar—satu dengan batu safir di tengah dan satu dengan perak telah menunggu untuk dilingkarkan di kedua jari manis pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu.

X-X-X

.

.

'_Text message, from: Hanamura Yosuke, December 24th, 21.22 P.M: _

Yo, Souji! Percaya atau tidak, Chie menerimaku! Aku menyatakan cinta padanya, akhirnya...! Akhirnya...! Oh ya, tentu saja tidak hanya itu, _partner_! Aku mengajaknya ke _Tatsumi Port Island_, dia menerima dengan senang hati... kau tidak akan percaya betapa cantik dirinya ketika aku berjalan ke rumahnya untuk menjemputnya. Chie berdandan! Sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya atas keinginannya sendiri.

Hari-hari kami di Port Island berjalan luar biasa—tunggu, jangan salah, partner! Aku dan Chie tidak menginap di tempat itu, _Shirakawa Boulevard_, sama sekali tidak! Tetapi aku menemukan penginapan lain yang indah... dan... singkirkan setiap pikiran negatifmu dulu, kami tidak sekamar, tenang saja. Chie bisa membunuhku kalau sampai kami sekamar.

_Partner_, dengar (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, baca?), aku akan bekerja sambilan, _yeah_, bekerja sambilan! Aku mengatakan padamu aku ingin membeli motor, kan? Baiklah, itu prioritas kedua sekarang, aku bekerja sambilan untuk membeli... membeli cincin! Kau kaget, _partner_? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tekadku. Oh, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu secara mendadak seperti ini. Kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Naoto, eh? Sampai bertemu lagi!'

* * *

_'Text message, from: Tatsumi Kanji, December 24th, 21.34 P.M:_

Senpai! _Man to man_, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, bahwa... malam ini... malam ini—aku menginap di _Amagi Inn_ (aku tidak merasa setegas itu ketika mengetik ini), bukan sebagai tamu, bukan sebagai pekerja, atau apapun itu aku tidak peduli! Sebagai teman—bukan, kekasih... (aku tidak akan segan-segan meninjumu tepat di wajah jika kau berpikir kami tidur sekamar).

Acara menginap ini atas saran salah satu pengurus penginapan... dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mataku hampir copot dari tempatnya, sungguh. Eh... kalau tidak salah, dia mengatakan seperti... 'kalau kau akan menjadi su-su... (suami) dari Yukiko-chan, bagaimana kalau kau berlatih dulu untuk bekerja atau membantunya sedikit di penginapan?' Sesuatu semacam ini, dan aku menjawab... '_yeah_, mengapa... mengapa tidak?'

Heh, aku bisa berjualan _souvenir _yang kubuat sendiri di penginapan itu untuk turis... seperti... _potholder_? Atau boneka-boneka yang kubuat dengan sangat hati-hati... seandainya kau melihat karyaku, Senpai. Mereka manis, cantik dan imut! Kau pasti akan menyukainya hingga _terkencing-kencing _(ups... apa itu terlalu kasar? tidak... kan?). Yukiko mengatakan demikian juga (aku tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan... 'Senpai', dia memintaku untuk tidak lagi memanggilnya begitu), dan... rahasiamu dan aku saja, Senpai... bocor dan aku akan mencekikmu hingga biru, aku serius. Aku... sedang merajut boneka... boneka... yang berbentuk seperti... Yukiko sendiri, dengan kimono merah yang baru kudesain. Maaf jika aku terlalu cerewet, Senpai. Kuharap kau berbahagia dengan Naoto sekarang. Aku percaya kau dapat membahagiakan Naoto, Senpai. Dari _kouhai _yang sangat menghormatimu.'

* * *

_'Text message, from: Teddie, December 24th, 22.11 P.M:_

Hm hm hm~ bisa kau tebak dengan siapa aku sekarang, Sensei~? Dengan Rise-chan, kami berkencan bersamaaaaaa! Malam ini, malam hari dengan seorang gadis, inilah gelora masa muda, Sensei... kami sekarang berpacaran...

Teddie hanya bercandaaaa! Teddie telah menyatakan perasaan Teddie, tapi Sensei—Rise-chan menertawakannya! Dia bilang pada Teddie, tiap hari Rise sudah mendengar itu dari Teddie, Rise-chan bosaaan! Tidak hanya itu, Rise-chan bilang Teddie selalu mengatakan itu pada setiap wanita cantik yang ditemuinya, tegaaaa! (ehehe... mungkin benar juga...) Teddie sangat sakit hati! Tapi malam ini Teddie berbahagia! Rise-chan mengijinkan Teddie menikmati hidangan _tofu_ dengan neneknya. Nenek Rise-chan sangat baik! Dan hidangan _tofu _itu sangat lezat, kuma! Beruang satu ini juga merindukan hidangan _tofu_ (aku senang kau yang membacanya, Sensei. Kalau Yosuke yang membacanya, dia akan menggunakan lidah menyebalkannya itu untuk mengatakan 'kau bahkan tidak tahu _tofu_ itu apa').

Oh, oh...! Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Sensei... Nao-chan ada di sana? Selamat berjuang, Sensei! Nao-chan menyayangimu! Dia gadis yang lembut dan baik, Sensei memang memiliki mata yang terbaik. He-eh, mengerti maksud Teddie? Oh baiklah, tidak ingin mengganggu Sensei lebih lama, selamat Natal! (ucapkan ini besok?)'

* * *

_'Text message, from: Nagase Daisuke, December 24th, 22.23 P.M:_

Yo, Souji. Selamat Natal, mungkin ucapan ini sedikit lebih cepat. Percaya atau tidak, Ai—Ebihara Ai, kau tahu dia, kan? Manajer klub sepak bola kita, datang ke rumahku malam ini. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan percaya. Tetapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, wajahnya semerah tomat, kau tahu? Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya.

Kemudian yang lebih mengejutkan... dia menyatakan perasaannya! Dia bilang dia mencintaiku... Heh, apa menurutmu itu omong kosong... atau... oh bukan, aku tidak lagi menghindari wanita seperti dulu lagi, tapi yah... hmm... sulit kukatakan. Aku mengatakan padanya, beri aku waktu. Jawaban yang agak aneh, eh? 'Beri aku waktu', seakan-akan aku benar-benar akan menerimanya. Tetapi jika kau memperhatikannya lebih, Ai itu gadis yang cukup... menarik. _Yeah_, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Tapi... aku tidak bisa memutuskan itu sekarang. Cinta itu terkadang menyebalkan, dia membuatku bingung.

Oh, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Kou tidak ingin meluangkan malam Natalnya bersamaku. Biasa kami akan meluangkannya dengan bermain keluar atau makan-makan bersama, tetapi malam ini dia mengatakan 'tidak'. Apa kau pikir dia sedang... kau tahu, mengincar seseorang? Apa Ozawa Yumi? Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya. Matsunaga Ayane? Lebih di luar imajinasiku. Ebihara Ai? Heh, gadis itu sekarang bersamaku... Satonaka Chie? Setahuku si Yosuke itu telah berpacaran dengan Satonaka. Hei, apa kau berpikir dia tertarik dengan... idola itu? Kujikawa Rise? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan aku, sahabat terbaiknya, tidak tahu (yah, aku tidak peka... jadi kau mungkin bisa maklum).

Baiklah, tidak terlalu banyak basa-basi lagi dariku. Selamat menikmati malam Natal ini, dimanapun kau berada sekarang. Kau sedang bersama dengan... Shirogane-san? Benar bukan? Titip salamku padanya.'

.

.

X-X

"Kau benar-benar telah tumbuh begitu dewasa, Souji..."

Terdengar suara berat dari seorang pria tua dengan sepasang kristal perak jernihnya yang menerawang ke arah langit berbintang. Desiran pasir dan suara nyanyian gulungan ombak memenuhi udara. Aroma lautan menusuk hidung pria tua itu, yang tengah berdiri di sebuah pondok di tepi pantai. Seekor anjing _labrador retriever _kecil berdiri di samping pria tua itu. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau juga berpendapat demikian, bukan? Kau pasti masih ingat Souji kecil yang dulu sering bermain denganmu ketika ia berkunjung ke pondok kita." Pria tua itu tertawa kecil, sementara _labrador _itu menyalak pelan, ekornya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Bagaimana dengan kekasih Souji? Hm? Menurutku dia gadis yang manis... dia melindungimu dari dua penjahat? Kau menyukai gadis itu? Ahaha..." Pria tua itu tertawa, kemudian _labrador _tersebut kembali menyalak pertanda setuju.

"Kembalilah lagi, Souji... Naoto-chan... mungkin istriku akan membuatkan kalian _lemonade _itu lagi... _lemonade _kebanggaan pondok kami." Pria itu kemudian berjalan memasuki pondok diikuti anjing _labrador _kecilnya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa pondok angker di tepi pantai tersebut akan terkesan begitu hidup malam Natal itu.

.

:-:

_"Jadi itu tujuanmu kemari? Aku sudah dapat menduganya..." Shirogane Masahiro menyunggingkan senyuman pada Seta Souji seraya ia menuangkan teh di atas cangkir pemuda di hadapannya. Souji mengangguk mantap. Masahiro memberinya senyuman penuh makna, "Kau gugup, Seta Souji..."_

_Souji terkesiap, "Uh... ya, sesungguhnya ya..." ia menjawab. Tentu saja Masahiro menyadarinya. _

_"Jika aku bertanya kepada Nao-chan, bagaimana kehidupannya di sekolah, gadis itu akan menyebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu. Seakan pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh dirimu." Masahiro bercerita singkat. Souji merasa wajahnya merona merah. _

_"Um... aku senang mendengar itu," Souji tersenyum, "aku... sangat mencintainya." _

_"Terlihat dari tatapan matamu, bahwa kau sangat mencintai cucuku." Masahiro tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mempersilahkan Souji meminum teh yang disuguhkan. "Kau telah memberiku alasan yang baik... dan aku mengijinkanmu." _

_Souji meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut setelah ia meminum teh yang disuguhkan, "Terima kasih banyak, Shirogane-sama. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda. Aku berjanji. Dan... ada yang ingin kutunjukkan..." Souji kemudian meraih sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak itu di depan Masahiro dan memperlihatkan dua cincin kembar, masing-masing dengan batu yang berbeda, safir dan perak. Masahiro tersenyum. _

_"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" pria tua penuh wibawa itu bertanya. Souji tersenyum lembut. _

_"Daidara yang menempanya... aku memesan khusus. Salah satu cincin ini akan kuhadiahkan pada Naoto, tahun depan, 27 April, hari ulang tahunnya, dimana ia menginjak usia delapan belas tahun." Souji menarik napas, "aku akan melamarnya."  
_

_Masahiro tersenyum, "Berjanjilah... kau akan menjaga Nao-chan, membahagiakannya, memberinya kehidupan yang layak... dan terus mencintainya." _

_"Aku berjanji." Seta Souji menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepala, menunjukkan kesungguhannya. _

_Dan Souji tidak pernah sekalipun melanggar janji itu. _

:-:

**END**

**

* * *

A/N: **Aha... haha... ha... -ditimpuk-

Pas deadline... yeah... yeah... Saya ngerjain dua fic sekaligus untuk hari ini... :'D dan... chapter ini panjang... paling panjang di antara chapter lainnya kan? Ini chapter terakhir, finale~ XDD -gajelas-

Pertama-tama, ada sedikit pemberitahuan tentang chapter ini. Di chapter ini, Naoto ataupun Souji sedikit-sedikit me-mention tentang masa lalu mereka. Maaf karena kisah masa lalu mereka tidak bisa saya tampilkan di chapter ini untuk menghindari 'cerita kelewat panjang', tetapi kisah kenangan musim dingin masa lalu mereka, atau prekuel dari **Memories of Their Seasonal Year** ini akan saya suguhkan -?- di fic one-shot yang terpisah, yang saya publish bersamaan dengan chapter 4 ini, yaitu **Winter Memories**, jika berkenan, readers boleh membacanya juga ^^ (promosi? *plak*)

Special thanks untuk **Sekar Nasri **yang telah membuat challenge yang menarik ini ^w^ hingga fic ini bisa terlahir~ -?- berlimpah-limpah terima kasih untuk **reviewer: Shaneeta Chornichels, toganeshiro-chan, Shiroyuki, Kuroka, DeathCode, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity a.k.a Hayato Arisato**~ XDD terima kasih untuk pembaca yang telah membacanya hingga tuntas! Ini fic multi-chap saya yang pertama kali selesai :'D (padahal cuma 4 chapter -diinjek"-)

Untuk **Shiroyuki**: Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya~ XD woh... saya turut berduka dengan... kawan anda :'( pasti sulit menghadiri makam" orang yang dikasihi... kau akan teringat lagi tentang mereka... kenangan" itu... terima kasih banyak, sesungguhnya deskripsi saya masih banyak kekurangan dan ingin terus saya kembangkan :D Semoga anda menyukai chapter terakhir ini, Shiroyuki-san ^^

Prompt yang saya gunakan tidak lain adalah 'Starry Night', seperti yang disebutkan Souji di atas, 'De sterrennacht' berarti 'The Starry Night', yang diambil dari sebuah lukisan karya **Vincent van Gogh** :)

Terima kasih banyak, dengan ini **Memories of Their Seasonal Year **selesai (dengan tambahan prekuel di fic terpisah). **Review **please~? XD untuk anonim, akan saya balas lewat upcoming chapter dari fic lain, yang kemungkinan besar adalah **LuR** (**Liebe und Rache**) karena saya tidak tahu gimana membalasnya lagi selain lewat PM *plak*

Thanks for reading until the last words of this final chapter, and see you again in another fic XDD

**With Her Very Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_  
**


End file.
